Speechless
by gilcrust
Summary: Haymitch finally meets someone who makes him realize that age is just a number and love is something worth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

71st Hunger Games

(Haymitch POV)

She was beautiful there was no denying it, she was 18, I wouldn't be doing anything illegal, however she was a tribute and she could very well be dead tomorrow. So for tonight the pros out weigh the cons, I thought as she rapped softly on the door once again. I opened it to find a disheveled blonde haired, brown eyed, Eden. "Can't sleep?" I slurred.

"I just um, I don't know, this was a bad idea." She said turning to leave.

I caught her arm, "stop second guessing yourself, you came all the way here, you might as well stay." I whispered causing her to shiver.

"I only had to walk down the hall," She laughed, her lone dimple appearing on her left cheek. I wrapped my arms around her slender abdomen and pulled her inside, she giggled wildly.

"Shh," I scolded smiling slightly myself. The last thing I needed was Effie barging in demanding an explanation. "So what can I do for you?"

"I just don't want to be alone," she replied sweetly perching her perfect ass on the edge of my bed and flopping onto her back. Her straight locks spilling across the furry comforter, t-shirt rising up slightly to expose her simple pink panties causing me to swallow loudly. I picked up the bottle I'd been drinking from and plopped down next to her. "So what do you normally do at night, seeing as you sleep all day." She teased.

"Well normally I watch tv and drink until I pass out but I was actually trying to get some sleep tonight seeing as tomorrow I'll be signing all the deals with your sponsors and trying to reel in potential prospects."

"That shouldn't take long on my end at least."

"Why's that?"

"I don't think I'll be getting many parachutes. No one's going to sponsor me."

"Eden people love you." I tell her truthfully, she's had people asking to sponsor since the reaping, most of them being horny older men, but a sponsor is a sponsor.

"Right," she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked innocently.

"Yes," she smirked.

"Yeah I guess I would", I chuckled taking another swig of white wine. Everything about her was inviting, her strawberry scented hair, her warm chocolate eyes, the innocent blush that crept across her cheeks, her soft hands, long legs, the way her breasts slowly rise and fall when she breathes, the way she always smells of daisies, but most of all her personality, her ability to make even President Snow smile with her sarcastic sense of humor.

"I don't have a chance," she sighed.

"I'll make sure you get what you need even if I have to sponsor you myself," I said forcefully. She leaned up on her elbows to look at me but I wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared", I sneered defensively.

"Sorry", she apologized still looking a bit surprised. "It's just hard to tell when you parade around drunk all the time."

I stood, slamming the now empty bottle on the bedside table, running my hands over my face.

"I don't want to fight Haymitch."

"You could have fooled me", I brushed her off.

She sighed prying my hands from my face. We stared at each other for a moment before she leaned up and kissed me lightly. I grabbed the back of her head, some what forcefully, holding her there. Her hands went to my face, caressing it softly. "There is one thing I want to do before I die." She whispered around my lips. I arched an eyebrow before kissing her again, massaging her scalp. She sighed molding her body to mine. I ran my hand down her back squeezing her ass causing her to moan softly into my mouth. I laid her slowly on the bed, she wrapped her smooth legs around my waist, inviting me closer. She fumbled with the buttons on my shirt and eventually managing to slide it over my shoulders, playing with the the hair on my chest, which repulsed most women but caused her to smile.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just so Haymitch", she replied continuing to run her fingers through it.

Kissing her was unlike anything else, it made my feel young, happy even. She was inexperienced that much was clear, sometimes she forgot to breathe, then about thirty seconds later she would break away gasping for air. But after a while her swollen pink lips moved with mine instead of against them. I removed her shirt in one fluid motion, she gasped as I ran a hand under her bra over her bare breasts. Knowing I was the only one to touch her like this brought me a satisfaction that I'd never felt before, not even when I won the games. I unhooked the offensive piece of clothing and tossed it across the room before bringing her rosy nipple between my lips, sucking it lightly.

"Haymitch", she whimpered grabbing my hair roughly.

"Carefully angel, I don't have much left," I teased. Her grip loosened slightly but not enough for me to go far. I alternated breasts lightly nipping and sucking.

"Haymitch," She breathed pulling my lips back to her's, while I slid out of my pants and boxers. She blushed looking hesitantly at my erection before slowly taking it into her hand, stoking it gently. My eyes rolled back in pleasure as I kissed her, tearing her panties from her body.

"Last chance", I told her positioning myself at her wet entrance. She closed her eyes exhaling slowly as I began to slide into her, I kissed her neck, she clawed at my back as I pushed past her barrier. I paused once I was fully inside her, the noises she made told me that she was in pain. "Just tell me when."

She nodded wordlessly trying to regain her composure, her eyes still squeezed shut. Looking down at her I realized that under different circumstances I would have loved her. Maybe if she comes back I would try despite my fear that she would be taken away from me just as my family had.

(Eden's POV)

"Haymitch", I cried launching myself into his arms after stepping off the hovercraft.

"Nice job angel", he whispered kissing my tangled hair. I must have smelt atrocious but he didn't seem to mind. We stood like that for what felt like hours, just holding each other never wanting to let go. He led me back to his room on the train, I stripped down and climbed into the warm shower, selecting the cycle with as much soap and shampoo as possible scrubbing off the layers of filth I'd acquired during the games. I dried off with the soft towel and dressed in the clothes Haymitch had laid out for me. Allowing my hair to air dry I stepped into the bed room expecting to find him there instead I was greeted by only a crumpled piece of paper with bar car scribbled on it. I sighed flopping down on the bed, he won't miss me much if I take a nap I think flipping on the tv to a channel showing something not related to the Hunger Games and let myself drift to sleep.

(Present Day Eden's POV)

"Up," I demanded jumping on the bed next to his sleeping form.

"Give me minute to wake up angel," He growled, his baby blue eyes open to meet mine as he wiped drool from his blonde stubble that still smelled of vomit, his shoulder length hair acting like a curtain between us as he grumbled a few obscenities before pushing himself off the bed, he dropped his boxers before he reached the bathroom. I picked them up and threw them down the laundry shoot. You'd think that after almost three years we'd learn not to go out of our way to annoy each other but somehow it was a fundamental element in our relationship. I slipped into the silk lilac dress I was wearing to the reaping giving a quick once over to the black slacks and dark purple shirt I'd bought for Haymitch, I lit a cigarette and stepped onto the balcony letting the pink smoke and cotton candy flavor engulf me. My blonde hair, hung in curls to my waist, parts were twisted back making the style appear more complex than it truly was, it tickled my bare back as the dress had no material until right above my butt, just a diamond chain running from my neck down to the small of my back. The front dipped down to show casing my cleavage. My make up consisted of light purple eye shadow, long fake black eye lashes, red blush, and a simple pink lips. Shockingly enough this was considered a conservative look.

"Must we always match?" He asked turning his nose up at the outfit.

"The President seems to like when we do, it really gets the people going," I teased turning to face him, exhaling the pink cloud of smoke through my nose.

"It's disgusting when you do that," he said his strong arms encircling me.

"It's also disgusting when you pass out in a pool of your own vomit, I have to clean it out of your chest hair and then tuck you into bed but you don't see me complaining," I muttered.

He fake coughed and fanned the air around him.

"Please," I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Happy Hunger Games," He teased kissing me before going to find some food or possible a drink.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," I called after him finishing my cigarette and closing the french doors behind me. I walked into the kitchen to grab a quick bite before we were summoned to the justice building. We held hands as we entered the stage, as the cameras paned over us I tried not to think about what was really going here. The female tribute and her younger sister were familiar, I'd seen them many times over the years when I brought food and other necessities to the families in the seam who couldn't afford them. I never did catch their names but now they were seared into my mind forever, Katniss and Primrose Everdeen. However the boy, Peeta Mellark, was a complete stranger but he looked strong, maybe between the two of them district 12 would have a winner. Last year both tributes were only twelve and underfed. Despite my best effort they were both gone within the first eight hours. Haymitch stumbled forward to congratulate the lucky pair while I stood frozen unable to move. He did a head dive off the stage onto the soil landing with a grumble. I ran down the steps to collect him while people snickered.

"Eden", he said a bit confused.

"Come on, lets get you up," I offered my hand to him.

"Can do it myself," He slurred standing up only to topple over again.

"Of course you can", I scoffed leading him into the car which would take us to the train station.

"Ah the dynamic duo has arrived," Effie smiled as we enter the dining car where she and the tributes waited.

"I'm just gonna put him to bed, he won't be much help to any of us in this condition." I say, they nodded as I attempt to escort Haymitch to our room. I tossed him on the bed and pulled off his shoes.

"Sorry," He said knowing I was upset with him for being drunk when I need him for support.

"It's fine," I mutter, throwing the blanket over him.

"Head hurts," I leaned down and kissed the bruise that was forming on his forehead.

"Lips hurt," he smiled, I placed a chased kiss on his waiting lips. I left what could only be described as a baby monitor on the bed side table. Maybe I was paranoid but at least I knew he wouldn't suffocate in his own bile.

"I really am sorry angel."

"We're supposed to be a team," I told him, the disappointment obvious in my voice.

"I'll do better," He promised. I nodded skeptically turning off the light and leaving him to wallow in the darkness. When I returned to the dining car Effie was relieved to see me.

"Sorry about him", I say slipping into the blue satin chair across from Peeta and Katniss. I shook both of their hands introducing myself. "I'm Eden," I smile.

"I remember you, you bring us food on Wednesdays," Katniss said. I nodded..

"So when do we start?" Peeta asked.

"Tomorrow is the tribute parade, after that you'll have the choice to train separately or as a team. Haymitch would train you and I'd train Katniss traditionally but we could switch it up if you'd like it's really all up to you," I tell them a loud snore from the monitor causing everyone to laugh as I explain why I had it.

"I remember the first time I seen the two of you together, I thought it has to be some kind of publicity stunt because there is no way that girl would put up with him. But you must love him to listen to him snore for hours just to make sure he's ok." Peeta says shaking him head.

"I do", I laughed and with that we parted ways until dinner. I strolled back to our room, the automatic doors opened revealing an unconscious Haymitch lying spread eagle on the bed. I plucked another pink cigarette from the pack and lit it searching for something interesting on tv only to find preview clips of the reaping recap that would air tonight, Haymitch flipping off the stage I laughed, so maybe it was funny in retrospect. Our nineteen year age difference was becoming more prominent when I saw myself kneeling beside him. His light blonde hair now showed hints of gray by each ear and wrinkles formed around his eyes and mouth when he smiled and between his brows. Then there was me still beautiful and relatively untouched by age. I slipped into a pair of leggings and a simple blue lace shirt, releasing my hair and letting the now loose waves fall around my face. I sat in the reclining chair for about twenty minutes, reading a book titled "Victor to Champion" which gave helpful hints to mentors, before dozing off.

"Dinner," Effie called. When neither of us responded she pounded on the door with her tiny fists.

"Coming," Haymitch yelled tossing a pillow her direction as if she was an annoying alarm clock. He pulled himself from the bed and flicked on the light. He touched my face tenderly as he passed me on the way to the bathroom. I followed him catching the door with my foot. I turned to the mirror assessing the damage to my hair before combing through it a couple of times and wiping the smudged make up from under my eyes.

"At least put the seat down," I scolded as he strolled out of the room flipping me off as he went.

"Love you," he called exiting the room without waiting for a response. I heard the doors close behind him.

"I love you too," I whispered to the empty space. "Haymitch wait," I yelled entering the hallway. He spun to face me. "Am I doing something wrong?" I asked as he walked back toward me.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still love me?"

"I just said so didn't I?" He says cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah but then you left before I could say it back like you didn't care," I argued.

"You don't have to say it back I already know," He replied closing the space between us.

"Lately I just feel like you don't want to be around me."

"Where else am I gonna go? You're it for me, I have no family or friends to speak of, just you." He shrugged simply.

"We could have a family," I whispered catching him off guard causing him to stumble backward slightly. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." I pushed quickly past him before he could respond.

"There you are," Effie says as I approached the table.

"Here I am," I posed causing everyone to laugh before taking one of the empty seats at the head of the table. We ate in silence until Haymitch entered carrying fresh bottle of liquor along with him, his eyes where red and puffy as if he'd been crying.

"So what'd I miss?" He asked looking down at us. I quickly looked at my plate staring at my food is if it had become the most interesting thing in the world.

"I can move if you want to sit next to each other," Peeta offered.

"No that's ok, you've already started eating, and Eden doesn't want to sit next to me anyway, do you baby," He teased. I blushed uncomfortably under his glare. He laughed prodding Katniss with his elbow she smiled awkwardly back at him. I tried not to meet his eyes while we finished dessert and entered the entertainment compartment to watch the recap of the reapings across Panem. We sized up the competition in silence, only a few faces stuck with me, the careers of course, the boy with a crippled foot from district 10, and the tiny dark skinned girl from district 11 who couldn't have weighed more than 80 pounds. A lump rose in my throat, I swallowed roughly.

"Oh Eden you look just darling." Effie gushed as the reaping in district 12 was replayed in the screen. "Now if only you could teach your... Haymitch about televised behavior." She continued unsure of what to call him.

"He was drunk, he's drunk every year," Peeta laughed a bit unexpected, normally I was the only one who tried to defend him.

"Everyday," Katniss added, a small smile playing at her lips.

"How odd the two of you find this amusing. He is your lifeline in these games, they can well be the difference between your life and your death!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

"I'll take care of it myself if I have to," I said a bit defensively.

"Yeah", Katniss and Peeta agreed.

"She can't take care of you because she spends every waking moment taking care of him." She yelled motioning to Haymitch who had fallen over and puked on the expensive carpet. "So laugh away!" She shrieked scurrying away to her room

"Haymitch," I sighed tapping his face lightly but it was no use he was unconscious. With the help of Peeta and Katniss I managed to drag him into our compartment and into our bathroom. I turned on the water and made sure it wasn't too hot.

"It's ok, you can go now," I told them, Katniss turned quickly to leave but Peeta stayed.

"I'll help you get him into the tub, then it's all you," he said as I began to strip down Haymitch.

"Eden", he muttered in his sleep reaching out and grabbing my breast.

"I'm here," I assured him.

Peeta and I tossed him into the tub.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys in the morning," Peeta said standing up to leave.

"Hopefully," I laughed looking at Haymitch. "Thank you Peeta."

"You scratch my back I scratch your's," He replied.

"Hmm?"

"I owed you one."

"I don't follow," I say becoming more confused.

"You fed my Katniss when I couldn't, I carried your Haymitch when you couldn't." He said simply.

"Your Katniss?" Now it all made sense, the way he looked at her. "You love her don't you?"

"Good night Eden", he smirked turning to leave.

"Good night Peeta," I called after him. I heard the door close behind him. There were so many thing I wanted to tell Haymitch but I could never gather up the courage. But I suppose there was no better time than now seeing as even if he does wake up he won't remember in the morning. I used the loofah on the counter to scrub the vomit from his chest, however I used my hand to wash his face gently. "I hate you," I told him. "I'm tired of taking care of you, I want you to take care of me sometimes. I love you but I'm lonely, I need something more. I want to grow up Haymitch and I want you to grow up too. I want you to be here with me, not in a drunken slumber," I sobbed, somewhere in the middle of all of this I'd began to cry. I peeled off my clothes and straddled him throwing my arms around his neck. "I need you," I cried desperate for a response, nothing. I finished washing him up before draining the water from the tub and drying off with the soft blue towel on the rack. I had to spray him with cold water to finally wake him, he was pissed but it did the trick. I slid under the cover next to him, he threw his arm over my waist curling around the back of my naked body. I let out a loud sob finally getting his attention.

(Haymitch's POV)

"Please, please, please," She begged, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Please what angel?"

"Please, Haymitch, please," she cried this time more frantically.

"Ok! What ever you want it's yours, just tell me what you want," I pleaded taking her face in my hands trying to wipe away the tears but each time I got rid of one another would take it's place.

"I want you to stop drinking, I want you to grow up, I want to get married we've been together for almost three years and still nothing," she said.

"Eden look in my coat pocket," I instructed.

"Haymitch I'm serious."

"So am," I replied nudging her slightly.

She walked grudgingly over to it digging around in the pocket for a minute before fishing out the midnight blue velvet box. Sniffling while she dried her eyes walking over to rejoin me on the bed. "Is this for me?"

"Who else would it be for?" I laughed. "So are you going to open it."

She popped open the lid, her sweet brown eyes lit up at the sight of the 9-carrot princess cut diamond that glimmered even in the dark room. "Oh", she whispered, tears still running down her cheek despite her attempts to stop them.

"I'm not getting any younger so I figure we might as well try this whole ball and chain thing while you're still interested," I tell her. "So what do you say? Marry me?"

"Of course", She smiled, I slid the ring onto her left hand. "Is this why you've been acting so weird, because you were trying to keep this a secret?"

I nodded, "I thought you knew, when you said that thing in the hallway about having a family. It's not that I don't want to I just worry about them going to the games." I confess.

"Well their odds will be better than ours, they wouldn't have to take out tesserae."

"Before the child of a victor turns 18 their name makes up 25 percent of the bowl, the child of two victors... the odds won't be in their favor, I don't want that for our kids." I told her.

"But I want them", she replied a bit selfishly.

"Fine," I agreed. The thought of a tiny blonde haired brown eyed child running around did cross my mind now and again but I would quickly brush it off now I don't have to. She straddled me quickly. "No need to rush angel, I'm not going anywhere," I chuckled.

"I know," she smiled kissing me gingerly. I ran a hand over her bare ass squeezing it roughly. "You on top," she growled. I flipped us over, she threw her head back as I thrust into her quickly leaving her neck exposed, I took full advantage sucking and biting the skin there, sure to leave a hickey. "I love you Haymitch," she purred tugging at my hair.

"I love you too angel," I panted bringing my lips back to her's, then I hitched her right leg above my hip eliciting a particularly loud moan from her swollen pink lips which I swallowed with my own. I reached between us to massage her clit.

"Haymtich," she cried as she reached her climax. In a few pumps I released inside her placing a kiss on her sweaty forehead. Before pulling out and rolling over beside her. She turned to look at me smiling wildly, her dimple more prominent than usual.

"Cigarette?" I offered holding out the pack I'd bought for her earlier.

"Yes," she sighed plucking a blue cigarette from the pack. "Blueberry", she said lighting it and inhaling, the sickly sweet smoke filling the room. I flicked on the bathroom light and took a much needed piss before crawling back into bed and flipping on the tv. Eden was already asleep on her back with the cigarette still between her lips, I plucked it from her mouth and put it out in the ash tray. There was a documentary on about the victors of district 12, I suppose because of the girl volunteering at the reaping, I watched the thirty minute recap of my interviews, games, and victory tour. Then it was all about Eden. During opening ceremonies she was completely naked covered only in black coal, although I knew this made her uncomfortable you couldn't tell while she waved and smiled at the audience as the chariot pulled her and Lennox, the male tribute from district 12 forward. It was interesting I had to admit but it was one of my least favorite arenas, there was no wood for fire only the icy tundra that spans for miles. Without sponsorship she wouldn't have stood a chance, that much was clear, more than half of the tributes froze to death that year. There was a little boy named Ty, who was only 13, that she'd tried to protect, sharing her sleeping bag, food, and whatever else she got but the odds weren't in his favor. He caught pneumonia and died soon after. However the wasn't what people remembered her for, when it came down to her and the large career boy from district 1 he threw his sword narrowly missing her and sticking in a nearby tree. They raced for it but she got there first running him threw. He fell to the ground coughing up blood, she grabbed his hand and he held it tightly.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It was you or me, I can't say I wouldn't do the same," He tried to smile. "My name is Chamberlain by the way," I supposed he was trying to lighten the mood.

"I had to, I'm sorry," She sobbed again.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Eden."

"Are you an angel?" He reached up to caress her face.

"No," She smiled through the tears.

"Oh."

"Maybe if I apply pressure you'll be ok." She cried taking off her jacket and pressing it to his wounded chest.

"I'm glad it was you."

"Why?"

"It least I have something pretty to look at", he managed to choke out before the final cannon sounded.

This exchange seemed some what odd to the people of the capitol who were trained to be blood thirsty. During the clips of her victory tour her stylists almost always dressed her to look like a baby doll, poofy pastel dresses made up her entire wardrobe, her hair was always curled with some type of ribbon and a couple times even put in two braids the way it had been in the arena. Pink lips, dark long lashes, and a surplus of blush on the apples of her cheeks made her appear years younger than she truly was. But she was beautiful, even Snow commented on that which was why our relationship had come as such a shock to the public. During the last five minutes there was a montage of clips of us together, Eden smiling brightly with my arm slung over her shoulder looking completely haggard. Our age difference was more noticeable than ever before as I saw myself fall from the stage at the reaping, she knealed beside me looking perfect as ever. I however looked old, wrinkled, and decrepit as I struggled to my feet only to topple over again. Then there was a sound clip from an interview we'd done a few months ago. "Haymitch is my polar opposite, I think that's why we work so well together." She said.

"Well I have to say, Haymitch, I imagined you with someone a bit more ag gressive," Caesar says, his pink eyebrows raised.

"I don't need a girl with fight, I have enough fight for the both of us. I need a girl who chases rainbows and makes kissy faces at puppies," I replied smartly causing the audience to roar with laughter. Then there was a final picture of us kissing, her right leg popped up in the air, before the screen went black. I couldn't help but laugh at the way they presented our relationship, in reality it was a far cry from perfect. We fought a lot, I yelled, she cried, somethings slapped me but then there were times like tonight when we were both genuinely happy together.


	2. Chapter 2

(Haymitch's POV)

I finally drifted to sleep only to be woken a few hours later for breakfast. We took our seats at the table before Katniss got there but Peeta and Effie had already begun eating. Eden yawned softly reaching across the table, much to Effie's dismay, grabbing a strawberry filled pastry.

"Oh," Effie cried grabbing her left hand. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked a bit surprised, forgetting all about Eden's bad manners.

"Yes," Eden gushed excitedly.

"9-carot, princess cut, very nice Haymitch," Effie praised examining the ring closely.

"Congratulations," Peeta smiled taking another large gulp of his hot chocolate.

I sipped lightly at my orange juice before pulling out my flask and pouring some spirits inside. So maybe I couldn't stop drinking cold turkey but I could cut back. I filled my plate with a healthy serving of eggs, ham, and fried potatoes which she stole from me one by one as if I wouldn't notice. "Here," I say handing her a plate of her own, she was still smiling obscenely wide. "Keep that up and your face might get stuck like that," I teased.

"You'd still love me," She replied smartly.

"Maybe not," I argued, this time it was me who smiled as she slapped the back of my head none too gently.

"Morning Katniss," Peeta said as she came to join us, wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

She sat down between Eden and Peeta regarding her cup of hot chocolate wearily.

"It's called hot chocolate, it's good," He tells her as she tentatively lifts it to her lips. I suppose she liked it because she's had at least two cups already. Eden excused herself to the bathroom leaving me alone with at least two people who clearly detest me.

"So you're supposed to give us advice," Katniss says as if I didn't know.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." I reply bursting into obnoxious laughter. So maybe I was bitter, sue me. I'm tried of meeting these kids, getting to know them before sending them to be slaughtered knowing there was nothing I could do. So what other alternative do I have, stay glued to the tv rooting for them, watch Eden cry when they get killed, it's sick.

"That's very funny," Peeta said in a harsh tone knocking the drink from my hand. "Only not to us," he continued.

I stood there in shock for a moment before punching him square in the jaw causing him to fall from the chair before turning to reach for a drink; Katniss drove a knife into the table barely missing my fingers.

"What is wrong with you," Eden scolded nursing Peeta's chin with ice as she took in the scene before her.

"I think we may have gotten a pair of fighters this year," I tell her as she helps Peeta to his feet. "Get that ice off there," I demand.

"No," Eden argued keeping it pressed firmly to the red spot on his jaw.

"Let the bruise show, the audience will think he got in a fight with another tribute."

"That's against the rules," Peeta says his eyes darting between the two of us.

"Only if you get caught," she agreed taking a step back from him placing the ice in a napkin.

"Can you stab anything with that knife besides a table?" I ask turning to Katniss. She ripped her knife from the table and threw it at the wall, wedging it between two panels. Eden smiled hopefully; I arched an eyebrow a bit surprised. "Stand over here. Both of you," I say circling them examining there muscles and faces.

"She has amazing cheek bones," Eden murmurs looking over Katniss almost enviously. "And the girls are going to go crazy over him I mean, look at this face," She said looking dreamily at Peeta.

"You aren't entirely hopeless; once the stylists get a hold of you you'll be attractive enough." I tell the pair of them. "Well angel you may have finally found your victor," I say turning back to Eden.

"So you're actually going to help me this year?" She asked.

I nodded. "But you have to do exactly as I say."

"Fine," Peeta agrees.

"When we get in the arena what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia?" Katniss asks a bit impatiently.

"One thing at I time," I sighed shaking my head, a small smile playing at my lips. "This girl is going to drive me to drink."

"I like her," Eden says.

"In a few minutes you'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you but don't resist."

"But-," Katniss started to argue.

"Not buts, don't resist," I tell her again before grabbing the bottle of white wine and leaving the car. Eden trailed behind me.

"Did you mean what you said about finally having a victor?"

"The last time I said that I was talking about you," I shrug.

"I remember the first time I asked you for advice," She smiled. "You told me if I was naked at opening ceremonies that I'd win for sure because every man in the audience would sponsor me. I thought you were just some pervert but I listened anyway."

"And here you are." So maybe I'd had ulterior motives to her being in her birthday suit but there is always a method to my madness.

"Here I am", she smiled. "I'm glad I met you Haymitch."

I just stared at her for a long moment before speaking, "I can't put into words how lucky I am to have known you even for a second, talked to you for even a minute, or made love to you even once, so I won't even try but what I can say is this. To be without you for a day is worse than a year of capitol punishment. When I lost my family I pushed everyone away, I was mean to people who didn't deserve it, I was bitter. And then I met you, you were so innocent and kind that I couldn't hurt you, couldn't push you away no matter how hard I tried. At first I resented you for it but then I realized maybe the reason I couldn't get you out of my life was because you were supposed to be there."

"Well I'm glad you let me stay," she breathed leaning up to kiss me. As the train came to a stop we collected our belongings and went up to our room in the training center. I flopped down on the soft mattress.

"I'm gonna grab a shower,"she told me leaning down to kiss me.

"K," I heard the water running as her voice filled the room. I closed my eyes and let the sweet melody envelope me. There was a pounding at the door. "Who the hell is that?" I grumbled, the kids were with their stylists till the tribute parade and Effie was off doing God knows what. I peered through the tiny peep hole to find a tall magenta haired woman with blue dyed skin and silver tattoos. I opened the door to Vanity, Eden's stylist from the games.

"Haymitch? What are you doing here? They told me this was Eden's room." She said, her nose turned up slightly at me.

"It's _our_ room", I explain putting emphasis on our. She flinched at the word, she never did approve of my relationship with her darling Eden and she reminded me of this fact whenever she visited. "And I think the better question is what are you doing here, shouldn't you be waxing someone's legs or something?"

"I'm no longer a stylist for the games," she says perching herself on the loveseat in the corner of the room, draping a black bag, probably containing a dress, next to her.

"Oh," I smiled.

"Haymitch, I was thinking we have a couple hours before the parade if you want to…" Eden smirked arching her eyebrow seductively letting her towel fall to the floor. I licked my lips taking in her flawless body.

Vanity cleared her throat causing her to jump at least a foot in the air.

"Oh my God," she cried grabbing the towel and hiding her face in embarrassment.

I chuckled.

"This isn't funny, why didn't you tell me she was here?" She scolded tears forming in her brown eyes.

"You were naked before I had time to say anything," I said. She ran back into the bathroom and began sobbing, locking the door behind her.

"Now look what you've done," Vanity sneered jiggling the door knob softly. "Let me in darling", she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"No."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," she continued in her usual shrill tone.

More crying.

"Angel this really isn't half as bad as you're making it out to be. It was a mistake you didn't know she was here," I tried to calm her down.

"Now she thinks I'm a whore." By this point she was blubbering so hard it was almost impossible to understand her.

"Nobody thinks that," I whisper gently. The door slides open and I gather her in my arms.

"That's all I am, that's all I'll ever be is a capitol whore." She screamed clutching at my shirt.

"Don't say that," I began stroking her hair.

(One year before Haymitch POV)

"Where are you going baby?" I asked her. She was wearing a lavender scented perfume, her hair was curled, and her make up was dark with bright red lips. A very short dress adorned her freshly shaved and lotioned body.

"Capitol business," she replied her eyes lifeless.

"Right." I sighed as she rushed out the door. Something about this didn't feel right, I dialed the only person I could confide in.

"Mitch I can't talk right now," Finnick said briskly.

"Do you have a second? It won't take long."

"Fine but only a minute I'm on capitol business." He says.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"What?"

"Capitol business, what does it mean, is Eden with you? That's what she said she was doing."

"I don't think I'll see her," he sighed.

"Why not?"

"I just don't think I will."

"Hey Finn," Eden said.

"I know she's with you, I heard her, now you tell me right now. What the fuck does it mean?" I demand.

"It means we are given assignments, people pay Snow, and the highest bidder gets a night with us."

"Why would she agree to that?"

"If you decline they kill someone you love. So we do it." With that the line went dead.

She crept in early the next morning.

"I love you," I said simply.

"I love you too."

"When did we start keeping secrets from each other?"

"I…"

"Tell me it's not true, tell me that Snow doesn't sell you to other men, tell me Finnick lied, please tell me." I begged.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised never to lie to you," She whispered.

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to fucking kill him," I screamed slamming my fist into the wall.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just…can't lose you please don't be mad at me," she sobbed. I took her forcefully that night, making sure she knew that she was mine.

(Present Day Haymitch's POV)

I'd arranged to buy her permanently about six months ago, as long as I pay the settlement each month she doesn't have to do any more "capitol business" but the memories have stuck with her. "You will never have to do that again," I promise her as she finally begins to calm down.

"Want to see what I brought you?" Vanity asked grabbing the black bag from the sofa. Unzipping it Eden's eyes lit up.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she smiled rising to hug Vanity.

"Now I want you to put this on and then I'll do your hair and make up just like old times," Vanity cooed affectionately. We left her to get dressed. "You're really good at that you know, calming her down", she tells me.

"I have to be," I replied running my hands over my face. "Great," I sigh taking in my wet shirt I walked over to my closet and changed into an icy blue button up.

(Eden's POV)

I slipped into the floor length gown and looked myself over in the mirror. The white silk fabric clung to my body in all the right places. The front, lined with tiny diamonds, dipped down to my belly button with only a skin colored fabric covering the valley between my breasts. It was simple yet elegant; Vanity gave my eyes an icy look, dark lashes like always but with white eye shadow and sliver liner with diamonds at the corner of each eye. Pink cheeks and blood red lip gloss completed my look. My hair was left straight for a change with tiny pieces intricately braided and held back with gem incrusted barrettes.

"Now you're perfect," Vanity gushed at her work.

I smiled."So what happened to you being a stylist for the games?"

"It's just not my cup of tea anymore." She replied.

"What about my prep team?"

"Well technically they aren't yours anymore but yes they still do the female tribute in 12." She tells me.

I'm glad Katniss will be in good hands, for some reason I felt a strong need to protect her, I know it may be wrong of me to completely write off Peeta but I think she's my victor.

"So I hear you're getting married, have you picked a date yet or a dress?" She asks.

"Well no it just happen, literally last night. Who told you?"

"Please everything you do is public knowledge; it's all over tv." She explains.

"I was going to ask you to design it but I thought you might be busy and honestly I'm still trying to process it myself. He's always such a hard ass, I thought he'd never ask," I admit.

"Oh of course I will I can have it done by next week," She squealed excitedly.

"No need to rush," I remind her.

"Well there are always alterations to make and oh you're going to look so beautiful. I'm going to sketch it out right now." She said rushing out of the room.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Haymitch called after her.

"Be nice," I scolded taking in his outfit. "You look good," I tell him running my hands over his chest.

"I know," he replied cockily.

Lighting a blue cigarette from the pack I went to search for matching shoes. "BEEP, BEEP!" Screeched the smoke detector.

"Did forget to mention this is a non smoking room," he chuckled.

"Fuck," I whispered putting it out and climbing up on a chair to fan around the detector. "Thanks for all the help," I mutter as it finally fell silent.

"Anytime angel, anytime", he replied a smile playing at his lips.

I glare at him before checking the time, "We should get going," I tell him.

"I think we have time for a quick handy j," He teased beginning to unzip his pants.

"Eww, will you please stop saying that," I laugh.

"I'm sorry does it bother you?" He asked. He already knew it did, that's why he kept saying that.

"Yes it sounds like you're a little kid asking me for a juice box or something," I say squirming slightly as he stepped closer to me.

"Handy j, handy j, handy j," He repeated creeping closer.

"Where did you hear that anyway?" I giggle.

"Some porn pop up," he shrugged.

"You're disgusting," I say as he zips up his pants. He offered me his hand and I took it was we walked to the elevator.

"So before we get down there and everyone drools over you I want to be the first to tell you that you are the most beautiful woman in all of Panem and I can't wait to call you my wife." Haymitch says planting a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"I want you to know that you are the only man in Panem who's opinion matters and while everyone else may be "drooling" over me, I'll be drooling over you," I tell him bringing the palm of his hand to my lips.

"Good, now that that's settled let go get them some sponsors," he smiles.

"Haymitch." I say as the door opens revealing a mob of people dying to see the tributes.

"Yes baby?"

"I love you," I whisper as we sit down, everyone around us is staring at my ring.

"I love you too," He leaned in to kiss me. I heard the woman behind us sigh, she must have been in her late 40's and she looked longingly after Haymitch as he pulled away from the kiss. "You're cute when you're jealous," he smirked turning his attention to the chariots. I quickly became bored and wasn't paying much attention then suddenly.

"What's that in the background?" Caesar Flickerman, master of ceremonies, asked.

"Oh my God," I gasped standing up to get a closer look. From the arch emerged Peeta and Katniss engulfed in flames, they were holding hands. "I didn't know we were presenting them as a team, did you know that?" I ask him.

He just shrugged smiling proudly at his work.

"See that? I love that, two young people holding up their hands saying I'm proud I come from district 12 and we will not be over looked," Caesar narrated. The cameras panned over the crowd pausing on Haymitch and me before zooming in on my face. "Well she's surely shocked isn't she," He stated, "Eden you better keep a tight grip on that railing or that ring is going to flip you right off the balcony, I mean look at that rock," He continued, I smiled a bit embarrassed as the crowd roared with laughter. Now the cameras went to President Snow and I took my seat.

"Welcome tributes," He began, I tuned out and began to play with Haymitch's hair twirling small pieces of it around my finger. About ten minutes later he turned to me, his lips moved but I didn't hear sound come out.

"What?" I asked.

"I said let's go back stage and congratulate them," He yelled into my ear to make sure I could hear him over the roar of the crowd. I grabbed his hand and let him push our way through the crowd of people. We lead Katniss and Peeta to the elevator.

"Every district gets their own floor and since you're from twelve you get the penthouse," Effie tells them. She complains about how Haymitch didn't give her an angle to work with but she goes on to say she did the best she could with the information she had. Dinner passed in a blur, discussing strategies with Cinna and Portia.

"What makes this burn? Is it alcohol?" Katniss asked the Avox girl. "I know you!" She exclaimed looking at the girl who shook her head quickly in denial hurrying away from the table.

"How could you possibly know an Avox? The very thought," Effie snaps in disgust.

"What's an Avox," she asked.

"Someone who committed a crime, they cut her tongue out so she can't speak, you probably don't know her," Haymitch says.

"You aren't supposed to speak to her even if you did know her, except to give orders." Effie explained.

"I just-," Katniss stammered.

"She's a dead ringer for Delly Cartwright," Peeta says.

"Whose idea was it to hold hands?" I ask changing the subject.

"Mine," Cinna said.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," Haymitch praises. "Tomorrow will be your first training session, meet us here for breakfast." Haymitch tells Peeta and Katniss. "Now go get some sleep while the grown ups talk," He teased dismissing them to bed. "You too angel," He chuckled.

"I'm a grown ass woman; you don't get to tell me when to go to bed." I pouted.

Everyone laughed.

"I am tired," I admitted giving Haymitch a peck on the lips before sauntering off to our room. I stripped down to my underwear before slipping into one of his t-shirts and crawling under the covers. I drifted off to a nightmare filled sleep with polar bear muttations and dying children.

(Haymitch's POV)

"Ty! Ty!" she screamed thrashing around in her sleep.

"Wake up angel," I whisper shaking her until she woke up gasping.

"Haymitch," She sobbed crawling into my lap.

"Shhh," I soothed stroking her smooth hair.

"I tried, I tried, but he was so sick and I couldn't help him." She cried.

"I know that baby, you did everything you could." I rocked her back and forth. "He was lucky to have you there, you were so good to him," I assure her. I leaned against the headboard and let her cry herself out. We must have fallen asleep like this because I woke up with a kink in my neck. We got dressed and went to train Peeta and Katniss.

"So are we doing this together or separate?" Eden asked yawning.

"Why wouldn't we train together?" Peeta says.

"Say if you had a secret talent or something like that." I explain.

"Together," They agree. Once we get a feel for what they can do it's time for their group training.

"Save your strengths for your personal sessions, learn how to tie knots or something", Eden tells them picking lint from their shirts and arranging stray pieces of hair in a motherly manner.

"One more thing, in public stay by each other's side," I add.

"Every minute?" Katniss asked.

"Every minute," I confirmed sending them off to meet Effie for training.

"What are we doing?" Eden asks.

"I can sell the star crossed lovers from district 12," I tell her.

For the next few days they keep up the friendly act in public, when it's time for them to be judged by the Gamemakers we wish them luck and send them on their way.

"You think they'll do well?" Eden asks.

"Sure," I shrug. Then Katniss ran threw the apartment to her room. "Or maybe not."

"Damn it," Eden muttered running her hands over her face. "I'm gonna go see what's wrong."

"Best of luck," I call after her.

(Eden's POV)

"Katniss," I call knocking lightly on the door.

"Go away," she yelled.

"I'm not leaving so you might as well let me in," the door creaked open. Her eyes were red and puffy with a few tears leaking out. "What's wrong?" I asked entering the room and sat down on the bed. She curled up on top of the covers I brought her head into my lap stroking her brown wavy locks.

"I shot at the Gamemakers," She cried.

"You what," I laughed.

"This isn't funny, they're going to cut out my tongue," she sobbed.

"Honey, they are not," I tell her.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. What exactly did you shoot?"

"An apple out of their pig's mouth and into the wall," she says.

"Really," I giggle.

"Shut up," she said fighting back a smile.

"See it's funny," We both laughed, "you coming out?"

"I think I'm going to hide out here for a little bit longer," she says.

I exited the room and went back to find Haymitch slouched on the couch.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi." He replied I climbed into his lap. "So what's the damage?"

"She shot the apple from the pig's mouth."

"Really?" He laughed. I nodded. We watched tv for a few minutes. I sighed. "What?" He asked brushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"I'm horny," I whisper.

"Well then," he chuckled taking my earlobe into his mouth nipping it softly. "I can fix that," he murmured lifting me from the couch; I wrapped my legs around his torso. When we finally arrived in our room I had his shirt unbuttoned, before I knew it we were both completely naked. I climbed on top of him, sliding down his length.

"Mmm," I moaned setting a steady pace.

"Fuck," He growled grabbing my hips roughly while he met my thrusts. "Faster." He demanded flipping us over so he was on top. Haymitch could be sweet, gentle, and making love with him was a life changing experience but sometimes I wanted to be fucked. This was a side of him that I rarely seen, rough, demanding, and hungry, I loved it.

"Harder," I begged, the bed frame now slammed loudly against the wall.

"You like that?" He snarled pulling my hair almost painfully.

"Yes," I cried digging my nails into the skin of his shoulders. "Haymitch," I screamed squeezing my eyes shut.

"Look at me," He panted.

I pried my eyes open and they locked with his as he drove into me time and time again.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered as I clamped down around him, clutching his hand for dear life. I looked up at him coming down from my high. He chanted my name almost religiously as he gave a few more thrusts before releasing himself. His head lying on my chest while he fought to catch his breath and in that moment I began to cry. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry Angel; you should have said something I would have stopped."

"No silly you didn't hurt me I just…love you so much." I say wiping my eyes.

"I love you too," He murmured into my chest. I stroked his hair gingerly.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, just me and you."

"Are you going soft on me Undersee?" He teased kissing me passionately before pulling out and rolling onto his back.

"Of course not Abernathy," I replied.

"Good, so when are we getting married?"

"Well when we get home I'll start planning, mom and Madge will be upset if I leave them out." I say suddenly feeling a bit guilty for not telling them about my engagement right away.

(So guess the secret's out, Eden is Mayor Undersee's oldest daughter.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer I own nothing but Eden.)

(Haymitch's POV)

Effie rapped at the door signaling it was time for dinner. We redressed and went to sit at the table. "Nice shooting Sweetheart," I tell Katniss who still seems a bit flustered from the whole experience. "What did they do when you shot the apple," I asked smiling widely.

Eden looked over rolling her eyes as she took another bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Well they looked pretty startled," Katniss replied finally making eye contact.

"Oh," I laughed loudly. Causing Cinna to crack a smile, Effie on the other hand was not pleased. "Then what did you say? Thanks for your…"

"Consideration." She finished smiling with me now.

"Genius!" I praised.

"I don't think you are going to find this funny if the game makers decide to take it out-" Effie yelled.

"On who? On him? On her? I think they already have, loosen your corset. Have a drink." I tell her. This time even Eden lets out a small giggle.

"Eden," Effie scolded. "I thought you were on my side."

"It's funny," she admitted shrugging, before putting her hands up in a gesture of surrender as Effie reached across the table to swat at her.

"I would have given anything to see it," I continue laughing as I pulled Eden's head into my chest to shield her. Effie glared at us through out dinner as we made jokes which clearly didn't entertain her. But the kids were enjoying themselves; it's no fun being serious all the time. I rip off a piece of bread and toss it into Eden's hair.

"Haymitch," she sighed plucking it from her hair I laughed tossing in another. "Stop it," she demands.

"You're no fun," I pout crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes I am," she smirks grabbing a hand full of mash potatoes and slapping it on my face before running to the other side of the table.

"You're gonna be sorry you did that," I growl wiping the goop from my eyes.

"Oh yeah," she smiled menacingly.

"Honestly you two, act your age," Effie says. I pick up my spoon and use it to catapult a pea at Eden who was momentarily distracted by her comment.

"My eye," she cried putting a protective hand over it.

"Whose you're daddy?" I yell victoriously.

"Not you," she smirked throwing a pork chop at me, hitting me dead in the throat. I chocked for a minute before busting into laughter. "I've still got it," she reminds me of her perfect aim.

"You never miss," I smirked grabbing the gravy boat. "But neither do I." Effie takes cover under the table as the warm liquid splashes all over Eden, a small portion hitting Peeta. He stood up to throw his drink back at me but I moved using Katniss as a shield and she took the majority of the wine right in the face.

"That's how you wanna play?" She screamed hitting him with a plateful of chocolate pie. While Eden watched them I snuck up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist I spun her around, all of us laughing wildly covered in food and beverages.

"Promise me something," she whispered.

"Anything," I reply.

"Promise me that we will never act our age," she smiled sweetly.

"Deal." I agreed before she dumped the bowl of pudding on my head.

"Now we're even," she says licking my face.

I kissed her gravy covered nose.

"As you know the tributes are rated on a scale from 1-12 after three days of careful consideration," boomed Caesar Flickerman's voice from the entertainment room. We piled in standing around the TV patiently waiting for scores.

"Don't you dare sit down," Effie threatened. The careers raked in 9's and 10's as usual the only other tribute to look out for was the boy from 11, he too earned a 10.

"And finally from district 12, Peeta Mellark with a score of…" There was pregnant pause in which time Eden grabbed my hand. "8." Flickerman said.

"Peeta," Portia cooed affectionately.

"We can work with that," Effie smiled at him.

"And finally, Katniss Everdeen. With a score of…" Everyone held their breath. "11," he revealed looking some what surprised himself.

"Oh my god, an eleven," Eden gasped jumping up excitedly throwing her legs around my waist. Once the initial excitement faded we trickled off into our room and showered before jumping into bed. Every time I was almost asleep she would roll over, taking the covers along with her.

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask a bit annoyed.

"I can't sleep," she whined turning to face me.

I sighed leaning over to kiss her, down her neck, the valley between her breasts, her belly button, her inner thighs, and finally her swollen clit. I spread her lower lips with my fingers exposing her glistening entrance I slipped my tongue inside, tasting her sweet juices.

"Mmm," she moaned lacing her finger through my hair.

I turned my attention back to her clit while fingering her. Once I finished her off it was my turn. She peppered my torso with kisses as she approached my hard cock, pausing for a moment she blushed sweetly looking up at me. No matter how many times we'd done this she was still a bit embarrassed by the whole thing.

"It's ok," I assured her touching her cheek gently. "Just, oh," she caught me off guard by taking me quickly into her warm mouth. "That's perfect," I breathe I pulled her hair gently to watch her soft lips slide up and down my length. After about twenty minutes I released into her mouth, she swallowed my load before coming up to kiss me. "Now sleep," I whisper wrapping my arms around her.

"Ok," she yawned nuzzling her head farther into my chest. I stroked her hair lightly until she began to snore, my eyes grew heavy and eventually closed. The next morning Peeta asked to be couched separately which seemed to upset Katniss. We took Peeta first for content and sent Katniss off with Effie for presentation.

"So, I was thinking about telling Caesar about my crush on Katniss," he confides directed more toward Eden than me.

"Really? I think that's a great idea don't you?" she asked me never looking up from the note pad she'd been drawing in.

"It'll get you sponsors, but maybe not your girl," I shrug.

"Nothing's going to get me Katniss," he smiled longingly, "but I want you to do everything in your power to bring her home."

"Of course," Eden agreed finally looking up and placing a reassuring hand on his knee, her hopeless romantic nature often times clouded her judgment. I being the sensible one wasn't eager to comply.

"You don't know what you're asking of me kid, you're a little young to be in that deep." I scoffed, "have you even kissed her?"

"Put yourself in my situation. I love her, you might not understand why I do but you understand how frustrating it is to be unable to protect the person you care about. Without her things lose meaning, and she has so much to live for, so many people that love her, she wouldn't notice my absence but I would notice her's. So I'm begging you Haymitch, please help me." He says frustrated.

I look over to Eden who is eyes are pleading, I thought for a long moment. She was truly my only weakness, my entire world revolved around her. Her tiny feet resting in my lap, her soft lips pressed against my hands, neck, lips. Her sweet smile, the sound of her laughter, her voice and then I imagined living the rest of my life without these things, unthinkable. "Fine," I sighed after a long moment.

They both smiled at me. We went over what to say, what not to say. Then we impersonated Effie. Peeta and Eden took turns strutting across the room posing in the most absurd pose they could think of.

"No, no. That's all wrong. You do it like this," I say standing up and placing my hands on my hips while flipping my hair.

"Do the voice," Eden demands bouncing up and down.

"What voice?" Peeta asked.

"Do the voice for Peeta, come on you have to," she whines.

"Manners you two, for heavens sake," I say in my best capitol accent.

"That's just scary," Peeta laughed.

"Now get out of here lover boy," I tease sending him off to Effie. I turned to Eden who was doodling again. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly pulling the paper tightly to her chest.

"Ok now I'm interested," I admit wrestling it from her hands.

"Haymitch please don't," she begged.

I looked over the paper, nothing important just Mrs. Haymitch Abernathy written at least a hundred times with hearts around it. "Baby," I chuckled.

"Don't judge me." She snapped.

I wrapped my arms around her, peppering her face and hair with kisses. "You're really adorable you know that?" I tell her.

"Shut up," she pouted sticking out her bottom lip.

"If I had a paper full of Mr. Eden Undersse you're telling me you wouldn't laugh at me?"

"Ok maybe just a little," she giggled.

"I'm glad you like the name though, you seem like one of those last name hyphenators," I say.

"I thought about it," she admitted shaking her head.

"Of course you did," I smile in return.

"You're judging me aren't you?"

"Yeah," we laughed until Katniss joined us.

"You'll need an angle like, shy, cocky, innocent,etc." I explain.

"What's Peeta's? Or am I not allowed to ask." She replies.

"Self deprecating, just like always but that won't work for you," Eden says smoothly changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Because as soon as you open your mouth things tend to sound a bit...hostile." I tell her.

"I'm not hostile," she argues enraged.

"Case and point," Eden mumbles under her breath.

"Sweetheart make me like you." I tell her.

"Ok," she agrees.

"So Katniss, how are you?" I begin the mock interview, this question is simple enough, she can't mess this up right? Wrong.

"I'm good, how are you," she replied in some kind of demented child voice, her smile was almost as disturbing.

"Haymitch make her stop!" Eden shrieked burying her face in my chest.

"Ok let's try a different approach, we don't want to scare them," I chuckle kissing her hair. After three more hours of trial and error we gave up. "That's all we can do, I don't know what to tell you. Just try not to offend anyone." I sighed rising to my feet and stretching my cramped legs. Katniss looked completely defeated.

"Don't be nervous, just be yourself." Eden advises giving her a reassuring pat on the back on her way out. "Now give me some of that big boy, I doubt either one of us will be able to get through this night sober," she teased snatching my drink and chugging it before making a disgusted face as she swallowed. We went to the bar car and grabbed a fresh bottle of white wine.

"Not so fast," I say taking the bottle from her. Once I was comfortably buzzed I stopped and just watched her. There was no way anyone would survive this night if we were both incapacitated, so for a change I decide to let her have her fun and be the responsible one. I tossed her over my shoulder and went back to our room. "You should stop while you're ahead, your hangover will be bad enough considering what you've already had," I tell her rummaging through our closet to find something appropriate to wear tonight.

"But you drink more than this on a daily bases," she argued taking another swing.

"I'm an alcoholic," I laugh tossing a pink pencil skirt and white lace blouse her direction. "Get dressed," I say pulling a new shirt over my head.

"You don't tell me what to do," she yelled stripping completely naked and jumping up and down on the bed.

"The window's open!" I scolded pulling the blinds shut as quickly as possible. Then her phone began to ring.

"Daddy," she exclaimed answering it quickly. Of course Mayor Undersee would choose to call the one time she is completely out of control.

"What are you doing baby doll?" His voice boomed over the speaker.

"Jumpin on the bed." She giggled sounding a bit out of breath.

"Mhm, where's Haymitch?" He asked, and of course he would blame this on me.

"He's right here." She replied finally plopping down on the bed in a sitting position.

"May I please speak with him?"

"Hello," I say taking the conversation off speaker.

"Would you like to explain why there was a naked picture of my daughter on television?"

"When?"

"Just now."

"That's impossible." I argue. There's no way someone could have taken a picture of that unless they'd been waiting there all day.

"Are you calling me a liar? Turn on channel 3, there's a nice shot of her tramp stamp too." He spat.

I flipped on the TV and sure enough there it was. Eden completely nude smiling from ear to ear, there was a front and a rear view, in both shots I looked disheveled. "And here we see the mentors of district 12."

"Well I think I speak for all of us when I say I'd gladly volunteer as tribute if she would be my mentor," said the older news anchor with a wink.

"Oh Marty." Smiled his younger male counter part. "As you can clearly see she's taken, can we zoom in on that tattoo there?" He asked. Then there was a tight shot of the small of her back where between her dimples was clearly written, Haymitch.

"Uh-Oh," she breathed looking between me and the TV.

"Daddy's not going to be happy about that one," they laughed.

"Daddy isn't happy," Her father confirmed still on the line.

"They've had those matching ones for years," Says the older man. As a picture of my back was displayed, the entire space between my shoulder blades covered by Eden. "Well it's a good thing they're engaged huh? That would have put a damper on future relationships." Said the young announcer.

"Well hopefully they'll be able to pull themselves together long enough to attend their tribute's interviews tonight." Joked the older man, it showed the two of them laughing for a few seconds before the camera returned to Caesar's pre-show.

"All I can say is, where ever the two of them are it's sure to be an entertaining event." Caesar smiled.

"Well then," I sighed turning the TV off and running my hands through my hair.

"It could be worse," she slurred leaning her head on my shoulder.

"How?" I wonder.

"You could have been naked and shown your..." she giggled motioning to my penis. We'd been together for three years, in which time had our far share of bumping uglies but to this day she is still embarrassed to say words associated with sex.

"Just say it once, just say PENIS" I chuckled.

"No," she argued pulling on a fresh pair of panties.

"Fine what about cock?"

"No," she repeated zipping the skirt and tucking in the shirt, I snatched her pack of cigarettes from the table and held them above her head. "Haymitch, grow up," she spat reaching desperately for them.

"No you grow up, you're 21 years old and have never said the word penis or cock."

She stood up on her tip toes, "cock, penis, erection, pussy, cunt, dick," she purred into my ear causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

"You're so fucking sexy," I growled tossing her onto the bed and crawling on top of her.

"Still here," Said Mayor Undersee.

"Then hang the hell up," I yelled pushing the phone onto the floor. "You're beautiful," I tell her nipping at her neck.

"Is that why you love me?" She asked.

"What?"

"That's all anyone ever talks about, is how beautiful I am. How much they love me, they don't even know me. How can they love me?"

"No angel that's not why," I say rolling onto my back next to her.

"Would you love me if I was horribly deformed?"

"Yes," I reply truthfully.

"But why Haymitch, why do you love me?"

"I never really thought about it."

"Think about it now."

"I guess because loving you is the only thing I've ever been good at, I don't have to try. I never meant to love you, it just happened. So I'm sorry if that's not the answer you wanted but it's the best one I've got."

She reached out and touched my face gently. "I don't know why I love you either," she admitted looking deeply into my eyes.

"Well it's certainly not because I'm beautiful," I teased.

"But you are Haymitch, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met." She whispered, regarding me as if she was the lucky one.

"You're drunk," I laughed brushing off her comment and helping her to her feet. She ran to check her appearance in the mirror. "Don't worry baby you look ugly," I call after her.

To my surprise she smiled and came to kiss me. "Thank you," she whispered putting on her shoes and walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just want to say thank you guys for all the positive reviews, I'm really glad you like it. :) At the end the words in quotations are lyrics from Florence and the Machine's Howl.

(Eden's POV)

Katniss spun around on stage, her dress igniting with red, yellow, and hints of purple.

"Woah," I breathed.

"Nice job Sweetheart, nice dress too," Haymitch smiles at Katniss as she walked off stage to join us. "Not you," he clarified as Effie looked at him. She just rolled her eyes.

"Your dress is nice too Effie," I assured her before we turned our attention to Peeta's interview.

"Tell me Caesar, do I smell like roses?" Peeta asked as Caesar leaned forward.

"Well yes, do I smell like roses?" Caesar asked in return.

Peeta took a big whiff before replying, "You definitely smell better than I do." This caused the crowd to roar with laughter.

"So Peeta is there a special girl back home?"

"No."

"I don't believe that for a second, look at that face," Caesar teased.

"There is this one girl but I don't think she recognized me until the reaping," Peeta says.

"Well I'll tell you what, if you go out there and win this thing, she will have no choice but to go out with you." Caesar tells him.

"Winning won't help me…"

"Any why is that?"

"Because she came here with me," Peeta confessed.

"Well that's bad luck." The crowd was still digesting the news.

"Yeah, it is."

"And I wish you all the best of luck," Caesar says standing him up a finally time and sending him on his way.

"That was good right?" I asked Haymitch.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged.

"What the hell was that?" Katniss demanded grabbing Peeta forcefully and pinning him against the wall. Effie screamed in surprise.

"You don't talk to me and then you say you have a crush on me, you say you want to be trained alone. Is that how you wanna play? Huh?" Katniss spat.

"Stop it!" Haymitch yelled pulling her off of him.

"Let's start right now," She growled fighting against Haymitch's grip.

"He only said he liked you, why is that such a bad thing?" I try to reason with her.

"He made me look weak," She snarled.

"He made you desirable which in your case can't hurt Sweetheart," Haymitch tells her.

"He's right Katniss," I say.

"Of course I'm right," he snaps at me, upset that I'd interrupted him. "Now I can sell the star crossed lovers from district 12."

"We are not star crossed lovers," she argues.

"It doesn't matter." I sigh becoming frustrated with her myself.

"Being in love with that boy will get you sponsors which could save your damn life." He continues locking eyes with Katniss.

"Why don't you go to bed Peeta, before she rips your head off," I tease.

He turns to leave.

"Manners," Effie barks at Katniss as she ascends the stairs after him.

"You don't have to do that you know," I sighed as we walked toward our room.

"Do what?" Haymitch asked sounding agitated.

"Yell at me, I was just trying to help," I whispered closing and locking the door behind us.

"I don't need your help," he replied coolly.

I stared at him for a moment before turning around, changing into one of my silk nightgowns and sliding into bed.

He took another swig of wine. "Didn't mean that," he slurs.

"Whatever," I yawn letting my heavy eye lids close.

"Winning won't help me..." Peeta sighed.

"And why is that?" Caesar asked.

"Because she came here with me," Peeta admitted blushing. Then suddenly his face was distorted switching to someone more familiar...Haymitch, only years younger, 24 years younger to be exact. His blue eyes were beautiful and unchanged although his face had abandoned all its wrinkles and he'd shed at least 30 pounds. His hair was completely blonde with no hints of gray and cropped too short for the man I knew, but still he was perfect. "Because she came here with me," the words repeated, only this time it was his voice. The next thing I knew I was in the forest, watching him from a far, carrying some type of weapon, only it wasn't the knives I used during my games.

"Haymitch," I called, then in the blink of an eye I was invisible, the girl with the long blonde hair wasn't me, she never was. Her blue eyes and clef chin revealed that immediately when I faced her head on.

"Mom?" I say but she can't hear me, no one can I realize much to my horror.

"Maysi," he sighed relived to see her. But my mothers name was Karrington. I watched them embrace and kiss under the hot sun. This was so wrong, "you're supposed to love me," I scream uselessly, it was stupid of me to be jealous. He was only 16, three years before I was even born, 37 years before we'd met, before I mattered. I knew Haymitch had been with other women but seeing it was a different story. Still I watched them, catch water on leaves when it rained, eating what safe fruit they could find. One night in particular stood out, Haymitch watched while the blonde slept with her head in his lap. "I love you Maysilee," he whispered brushing the hair from her face; his hands were stained with blood. She wasn't sleeping, I realized as he ran his bloody hands through his hair, she's dead. I caught a quick glimpse of the golden mockingjay pin on her uniform. The one that Katniss now wore. The tears spilled from his eyes as he whispered, "Wake up Angel," and I listened.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times taking in the room, our room at the training center. Just a dream I assure myself taking in my Haymitch, the one with crow's feet near each eye, the one with gray around his ears, the one that loved me and only me. "You're old," I sigh in relief pulling him to me.

"Thanks for noticing," he laughed returning the hug.

"I'm never sleeping again," I announced crawling fully into his lap and burying my face in his neck.

"Nightmare? Because I can check under the bed for monsters," he teased playing with the ends of my hair.

I began sobbing hysterically unable to control myself.

"You're ok, just a dream," he reminded me swaying gently from side to side.

We stayed like this for what felt like hours before he suggested taking a bath. I sat on the toilet seat as he went to run the water. I clutched his hand tightly to me. "I'm not going anywhere," he smiled sweetly kissing my forehead before filling the tub with bubbles that smelt of lavender, on normal nights it would have put me straight to sleep. He climbed in first and I sat between his legs, he wrapped his arms around my stomach and I wiggled my toes against his near the faucet. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Can I see your games Haymitch?"

"Why?"

"I just need to see...something." I tell him.

"You could just ask me, I'd tell you anything you want to know."

"Do you know my mom?"

"Of course," he answered simply.

"I mean did you know her, before you knew me."

"Why does that matter?"

"It's not a hard question did you know Karrington Donner or not?"

"Yes," He said, his reluctance to answer the question made me uneasy.

"Who's Maysilee?"

"What?" His expression was horrified.

"Maysi, the girl with the gold mockingjay pin, who is she?" I demand.

"Who told you about her?" He asked springing from the tub. "You know that's just like your parents, asking me not to tell and then making me look like bad guy." He wrapped the towel around himself and stalked out of the room.

"Haymitch wait!" I called after him grabbing another towel for myself.

"No, I'm not going to calm down, someone told her and it sure as hell wasn't me." He yelled at the television which now displayed my family.

"We had an agreement, we're people of our word," my father replied.

"It doesn't matter who told her, she knows. There's nothing we can do about it now," Madge said as I came to sit beside Haymitch. My mother was crying, my father had a comforting arm around her and Madge stared at me looking guilty as sin.

"I'm tired of getting the run around, someone give me answers." I yell looking between the four of them.

"Maysilee Donner was my twin sister." My mother confesses.

"Maysilee Donner went to the second quarter quell," my father continues.

"Maysilee Donner is the only other woman I've ever loved," Haymitch whispers.

My heart sunk. I have an aunt, her name is Maysilee but she died at the quarter quell, my fiancée was in love with her, and everyone I trust has been lying to me for the past three years, normal enough right?

"That's why. That's why you love me, because of her. Everything between us has been because of her, because you loved her." I scream at him.

"You don't understand-" he began.

"Just tell me one thing, how many times did you think of her when you were with me, how many times did you look at me and wish it was her? How many times did you touch me and feel her? How many times Haymitch?"

"Never," he spat disgusted with me for asking him, as if I was wrong. "I could never do that to you," He shook his head.

"Then why were you trying so hard to hide it?" I argue.

"Because I didn't want this to happen. So yes I lied but not to hurt you, I lied to protect you. Because I love you too much to have you look at me the way you are right now. It's breaking my heart." His eyes were so sincere.

"You're breaking mine," I whispered.

"Then let's stop, we don't have to do this now. We don't have to do this ever," he said taking my face desperately between his hands.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Since about two months after you got back from the games, when you introduced me to your parents." He sighed.

So the first time was real, at least I knew that for sure.

"You look nothing like her; you even had different last names. By the time we put two and two together he already loved you and you were crazy about him. That was the happiest you'd ever been, no one had the heart to take that from you," my father explained.

"I need to talk to Haymitch alone," I tell them disconnecting the video chat. "You are the love of my life and before I say anything else I want you to know that," I say trying not to look at him. His eyes were completely broken; his cheeks were stained with tears, a side of him I'd never seen before. I wanted to reach out, hold him, comfort him, anything just to get rid of the pain in his blue eyes but I couldn't, not yet.

"Please," he sobbed falling to his knees and throwing himself at my feet.

"Just listen, I love you ok? I'm not leaving you, I promise. I just need some time." I tell him.

"How long?" He asked.

"I don't know," I say as gently as possible.

"But I need you."

"Sorry," I murmured turning to leave.

(Haymitch's POV)

"If you could only see the beast you've made of me." I down the rest of the bottle. "I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free, screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart." I tear her clothes from the closet and onto the floor. "Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart. My fingers claw your skin; try to tear my way in." I smash in the mirror leaving my hand a bloody mess. "Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins." Shards of glass slice my feet as I charge from the bathroom. "I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness." I smash her laptop that displayed a picture of us. "The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress, until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest." I rip the sheets from the bed and throw them into the fire place, getting rid of her scent. I flipped the table and chairs, leaving nothing in the room unbroken. "The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound, I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground."


	5. Chapter 5

(Eden's POV)

"You sure about this?" Vanity asked holding the bottle of dye to my head.

Taking one final look at my blonde hair I replied, "Yes."

Finnick had gone with me to pull Haymitch's games from the records, after we'd watched them I understood why his family had been killed, he'd defied the capitol by using the force field to kill the final tribute from district 1.

"Tributes aren't supposed to know about it," Finnick told me.

"Do you think I'm pretty Finn?" I asked him.

"I dated you didn't I?" He teased.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but do you think I'm as pretty as her?" I say bring my knees to my chest.

"That's like comparing apples to oranges. It's pointless she has blue eyes, yours are brown. She has a clef chin you don't. Her last name is Donner and yours is Undersee. She's dead, you're alive. So the only real similarities between you are your hair and your Haymitch." He states simply. "Do you still love him?"

"Always," I replied.

"Then go get your man Eden." He smiled.

I hugged him quickly before leaving the apartment, I pushed the elevator for the ground floor and ran across the street to where Vanity was staying and came up with the bright idea to dye my hair. As she runs her gloved hands through my hair I can't keep my mind from wandering. About two years ago, before he was with Annie, Haymitch and I were on a "break" because he needed to figure things out. Anyway long story short Finnick was there, he was perfect. I was lonely and he was exactly what I needed so we dated for about six months. I loved him and he loved me but the truth of the matter was we weren't happy. We were frustrated and took it out mainly on each other.

"I try so hard, I want to make you happy Eden," Finnick yelled throwing his fist into the wall beside my head.

"This isn't working Finn, it never will," I sighed leaning my forehead against his.

"I do love you."

"You have no idea how much I wish that could be enough." I whispered.

"In a perfect world it would be, in a perfect world we'd have come from the same district. We would have been best friends and eventually lovers. Neither of us would have gone to the games, you would have never met Haymitch, never fallen in love with him. I would have never met Annie or taken the time to get to know her. In a perfect world I would be with you and never question it." He says.

"This is far from a perfect world. So go get your girl Finn," I smiled through the tears. He leaned in and kissed me for a long moment. "I love you," I breathed as he pulled away.

"I will always love you," He murmured grabbing his jacket and running into the night.

That was the night I got my tattoo.

"What can we do for you sweetheart?" Asked the burly man behind the counter.

"I want to get something on my back, here," I tell him motioning to right above my butt.

"What do you want to get?"

"I want it in cursive." I say stupidly.

"Ok what words?"

"Haymitch," I sigh.

"Oh," he was a bit surprised. "The word on the street is you're with that Odair fellow."

"I am or I was." I stutter.

"Then why are you getting his name?" He asked nosily.

"Because I'm trying to get him back." I admit.

"Come on over here then," said the man motioning me behind the counter and onto one of the black leather chairs. He put the stencil on my back and asked if I liked the placement.

"Let's do this," I nod taking one final look in the mirror. I sat down facing away from him leaning my head against my forearms as the needle buzzed to life. I yelped as it touched my skin for the first time. "Sorry," I apologize bracing myself for the pain.

"Just relax," the man laughed. "You've walked with a broken leg, had frost bite over 40 percent of your body, and won the Hunger Games, you can get a tattoo."

"It sounds a lot more impressive when you say it like that," I smile.

"It is impressive, any man would be a fool to turn you down," He tells me.

"I hope he feels the same way," then I'm silent for the rest of the tattoo. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, what if he does turn me down, should I just tell him to stop now? Can he stop now?

"All done," he says wiping it down. I stood up and looked at in the mirror.

"I love it," I exclaim before he wraps it up.

"Now be careful with that, clean it twice a day with soap and water, make sure to wear sun block, all that fun stuff," he tells me as I pay and tip him. "And Eden?" He calls after me.

"Yeah?" I turned to face him.

"Make sure Haymitch knows he's lucky to have you."

"Will do," I laughed shaking my head.

I drive back to his house in Victory Village, my tattoo rubbing uncomfortably against the seat of my car. I ring the door bell continuously for about five minutes before he finally opens the door. "I have to talk to you," I say quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, his breath smelling strongly of liquor.

I turned around pulling up my shirt and revealing what could very well be the worst mistake of my life.

"Are you crazy?" He scolded pulling me inside and slamming the door behind us.

"Only for you," I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me softly, "I missed you." He confessed.

"I missed you too," I cried throwing my arms around his neck. "I thought about calling but I wanted to give you your space."

"I wanted you to call; I was too much of a pussy to call you."

"So you wanted me back for a while?" I asked.

"I wanted you back the second you left," he whispered.

"All of this was for nothing? I could have just waltzed over here and we would have been back together just like that?"

"Just like that," he smiled.

"Haymitch!" I exclaim punching him, hard. "Look what you made me do!" I scream pointing at my back.

"I didn't make you do anything," he chuckled nursing his arm.

"Yes you did you big meany head."

"Big meany head?"

"Now you have to get one too," I demand expecting him to put up a fight.

"Ok," he agreed.

"Ok? Right now? Just like that?"

"Right now. Just like that." he replies brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"But why?"

"Because I've realized over the past six months that I want you around always. I want to do everything you do, I want to make you happy, and I want whatever you want. So if what you want is for me to get a tattoo of your name I'll do it but you have to drive. I've been drinking," he whispered the last part as if it wasn't obvious.

"Haymitch," I called after him as he approached the car.

"Hmm?"

"No more breaks," I tease climbing in the car.

"So I see it worked," Chuckled the man from earlier as we approached him hand in hand. He drew up the stencil and placed it between his shoulders.

"That's huge!" I protest at the giant EDEN.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," he shrugged lying down on the black leather table.

"You're crazy," I say taking his hand as the needle came alive again.

"Only for you," he replied through gritted teeth as hour long process began. I ran my fingers through his hair and watched fascinated as the needle drew patterns across his skin leaving angry red patches in its wake.

(Haymitch's POV)

"Hurt me," She purred into my ear.

"What?" I ask, surely I hadn't heard her correctly.

"I said I want you to hurt me." She repeated.

"I would never hurt you Eden," I sighed reminding her of who I was and that she was home and not in the games. The games had destroyed her mental state, maybe one day she'll come back to me, my Eden, but in the event that she doesn't I will learn to live with this Eden. I will pull her from the bath tub and wrap her wrists when she slits them. I will lie in bed with her all day and never see the sun; I will remind her that she's not a monster. I will take her punches with out a fight, I will make sure she takes her depression, sleeping, and anxiety pills without overdosing. I will force her to eat on the days when she refuses to. I will love her, no matter what. And eventually I will get her back. But it's been almost four months since she won, so maybe for tonight I'd try things her way.

"Hurt me Haymitch, please hurt me," she pleaded sweetly.

"Ok," I agree despite my better judgment.

"Thank you," she breathed before pulling me in for another kiss. I caught her bottom lip between my teeth and bore down until she cried out in pain. Yet she smiled into the kiss. "Just like that," she encouraged. I threw her down on the bed and began to undress her before sliding into her slowly the way she used to like. "Rough," she demanded. I drove into her mercilessly letting my nails pierce the skin of her hips. By this point she was crying and occasionally screaming she was sorry but she wasn't talking to me that much I was aware of and even if she was it wouldn't have stopped me, she asked to be hurt and I was going to hurt her. I continued my assault on her quivering body; I bite down hard against the skin of her neck until I tasted blood in my mouth. Spit it out, I screamed at myself. This is wrong, all of this is wrong. Yet I swallowed it anyway, and then I realized there was a part of me that wanted to hurt her just as badly as she wanted to be hurt.

"No more," I tell her pulling out and rolling away.

"Haymitch?" her voice was so soft and broken that I finally gave into the tears that threatened to spill over. "Don't cry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she apologized.

"Do you think you will ever be the same?" I ask.

"I don't think-," she began.  
"Please don't tell me that you can't recover, please don't tell me this is what they've turned you into," This time I was the one begging.

"I wouldn't blame you if you left," she replied, her brown eyes still lifeless.

"How could I ever be with someone else? You have ruined every other woman for me," I say taking her face between my hands.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to try; I want you to go outside. I want you to wear something other than my old tee shirts. I want you to take a bath with out cutting yourself; I want you to remember who you are and what we used to have before you got like this." I yell desperately. There were two months after she'd won, when we were on her victory tour and when we moved in together, when she had been herself. In which time I had come to know her, love her in a way that I'd never imagined possible. But then one night she broke a glass when she was washing dishes, "I'm sorry, I had to, I'm sorry," she cried crumpling to the ground staring at her bleeding hands.

"It's ok baby, it's just a glass," I tell her gently picking the glass from her palm and rinsing off the blood. I wrapped up them up in gauze and kissed them, "all better," I smile.

"I just killed someone," she whispered, tears staining her cheeks.

"No angel look you didn't hurt anyone that's your blood, you cut yourself but it's ok now I fixed it see," I say motioning to her hands.

"But I did kill someone, didn't I Haymitch?"

I pulled her tightly to my chest as she began to sob harder.

"I killed someone, I killed someone," she screamed pulling at her hair.

"Shh," I soothed kissing her temple.

"Does it ever get easier?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"It hurts me knowing what I've done, that pain is with me all the time," I tell her truthfully. "But it does get better, in time, you won't think about it as much. You'll find ways to live with it, but you'll always remember because something like that is impossible to forget."

(Eden's POV)

"Wow," I breathe taking in my hot pink hair that Vanity had styled in loose curls. It was a bit bold for my taste but I have to admit it made me feel better.

"You like?" She asks.

"I love it," I say hugging her.

"Ok let's get you dressed." She smiled taking me to her closet, thank God we were the same size, I doubt even I could pull off wearing a night gown in public. I stopped dead in my tracks when I seen the white ball gown. It was covered in diamonds and fanned out hugely at the bottom. I reached out and touched the material; I could imagine myself in this dress. I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eye.

"It's so beautiful," I whisper.

"Well you only get married once right? Maybe twice knowing you," she teased nudging my shoulder. "You want to try it on?" she smiled.

"Not yet, I have to find something to wear today so I can go wake up Haymitch." I tell her.

"Do you really think he's sleeping after what just happened?" She wondered.

"Yeah he probably drank some more and then passed out," I laugh.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think he loves you more than you give him credit for," she admits plucking a black lace mermaid cut dress from the rack.

"I know he loves me," I sigh as she zips me into the dress. Once my make up is perfect I give myself I quick once over.

"Now don't be offended if his face looks like this," she tells me mocking one of Haymitch's surprised expressions.

"I'll try not to be" I laugh exiting the room and climbing into the elevator. I cross the street to the training center and head up to the twelfth floor, Haymitch here I come.


	6. Chapter 6

(Eden's POV)

"Where have you been?" Effie demanded frantically.

"I was across the street," I tell her.

"You're hair looks amazing," Portia says.

"This is no time for pleasantries. We have been trying to get a hold of you for hours." Effie shrieks.

"What's wrong, are the kids ok?" I ask stepping out of my sliver stilettos.

"Yes they're fine it's just Haymitch-," she was cut off by the sound of shattering glass, "keeps doing that and you're the only one with a key."

"Oh," I say, so maybe he wasn't sleeping. I run to the door and place my finger on the glowing blue access pad.

"Eden Undersee," Spoke the robotic voice before the door swung open. Haymitch stood in the middle of the room, his chest heaving and a crazed look in his eyes.

"Hi," I say stupidly unsure of what to do. There was broken glass every where, shattered lamps, flipped chairs and table, only the TV remained intact, my clothes were strewn across the room and the bed had been stripped.

"Close the door," he says. I close it softly behind me. "Come here."

I stepped across the broken glass, it bit into my feet as I crossed the room but I hardly felt it.

"Hair's different," he stated running a bloody hand through it.

"Yeah."

"It's nice," he noted walking over to the window.

"Thanks, I hoped you'd like it," I smile.

"Since when do you care about me," he laughed, still not sounding like himself.

"I always care about you," I tell him reaching down to take his hand, to my surprise he doesn't reject the gesture.

"So how's that taking time thing going for you?"

"I can't do it, I tried to be mad at you, I tried to pretend it doesn't bother me to hear you cry, it bothers me. I'm not that girl and I'm sorry for trying to be…I'm weak and I have no will power." I tell him.

"Don't try to be someone you're not...because you are the best person I know," he breathes.

"Well that says a lot about the people you associate with," I tease.

"Yeah I guess," he smiles.

"I don't want you to change," I whisper.

"Hmm?"

"The other night when I told you to stop drinking and to grow up, I take it all back, I like taking care of you, I like when you hold my cigarettes over my head, I want you make fun of me, I want to have your babies at least ten of them. So no matter what I say don't ever change." I tell him.

"You understand that I'm about to be 41 right? In the time it takes me to have ten children I'll be well into my 50's", he laughed.

"Then we have to start now," I reply.

"Right now?"

"Right now," I purr lying down on the floor.

"There's glass," he warned coming to lie on top of me.

"It's ok," I breathe enjoying the feel of him on top me. I unbuckle his pants and slide them and his boxers over his waist. He pushes my dress up above my hips and tears my panties aside. Once he was inside me I could breathe again. "Eden," he sighed reaching down to where were joined, resting his finger there for a long moment.

"I'm ovulating, and I stopped taking my birth control."

"Well thanks for telling me."

"Please Haymitch, we have to hurry before you keel over and die," I joke.

"No pressure." He breathed picking up his pace.

"Hold on there's a certain way to do this," I tell him propping my hips up on a pillow.

"So what are the chances this will happen the first time we try?"

"50/50," I smirked running my hand through his damp hair.

"Fine, but no more drinking for you." He says.

"K," I smile biting my lip.

"I love you angel," he pants, at this point we are both covered in sweat clutching at each other longing for release.

"I love you too," I sigh.

(Haymitch's POV)

"Ouch,"Eden cried while she stood up and rearranged her dress.

"What baby?" I asked rising to my feet, a sharp pain shot through me. I looked down to see our bloody glass covered feet. "Oh shit sit down," I tell her while I limp to the bathroom to get the first aid kit which resulted in my stepping in more glass. I grabbed a pair of tough soled slippers for Eden and a pair of black dress shoes for me from the closet. She sat on the stripped bed cradling her mangled feet. I knelt before her to tend to her injuries.

"No you first," she insisted sinking to her knees before me.

God how I wish she was in this position for another reason she's so fucking sexy with that pink hair, ok focus Haymitch I remind myself as she began wiping away the dried blood from my knuckles and fingers.

"Sorry if I'm hurting you," she says sweetly while disinfecting my cuts.

"As long as I have you nothing can hurt me," I whisper, she looks up from her diligent work a bit teary eyed.

"I'm glad you still feel that way," she smiled, "after what I just did. That was pretty shitty huh," she scoffed.

"It happens," I chuckled reaching down with my good hand to touch her cheek.

"I really am sorry Haymitch," she murmurs wrapping me in gauze after applying the healing medicine.

"I'm not mad angel," I assure her.

"You should be," she sobbed burying her head in my lap.

"But I'm not," I stroke her hair which is still as soft as ever despite the recent dying. "Hey do my feet will you," I say trying to distract her.

"Ok," she mumbled, her words caused my cock to twitch again.

Mmm, her lips are so close if she would just- "Ugh," I groan as she ripped a piece of glass from my left foot.

"Sorry, I'm being as gentle as I can," she apologizes, wiping her eyes. "Maybe I should get a doctor," she adds as I grumble out a stream of obscenities.

"I don't trust doctors," I remind her.

"Well maybe I should get some more wine," she suggests, her eyebrows knit together with concern.

"No just distract me."

"K," she replies unzipping and stepping out of her dress revealing her perfect tits and ass as she stood before me in only a black lace thong.

"Yeah, that works," I stutter reaching down to knead her breasts.

"Good," she sighed returning to her work, her nipples growing erect under my grasp. "We have to clean up in here later, I'd feel terrible if one of the Avoxes has to do it."

"I know," I agree continuing my ministrations.

"Are you trying to seduce me," she smirks.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," she giggles. "Done," she announces after a few more minutes.

"Your turn," I tell her slipping into socks and shoes to insure my feet are protected. I lift her into the bed in one fluid motion stealing a quick squeeze of her ass which caused her to squeal. "Let's clean you up here first," I breathe tossing off her panties and bringing my mouth to her dripping core. I bring her legs to rest on my shoulders as I dart my tongue in and out of her.

"You're like one of those horny dogs that always humps my leg," she teased.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to stop?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her.

"No," she replied breathlessly.

I brought my attention back to her clit, sucking and nipping at it determinedly while dipping two fingers into her. "And that's why you will never leave me," I say after she finally comes down from her orgasm.

"Why's that?" she asks with a lazy smile.

"Because nobody else could ever make you scream like that," I tell her.

"I can think of a few other reasons but that definitely makes the top five," she says, her breasts still heaving as she props herself up on her elbows to look at me.

"What else?" I wonder as I begin plucking glass from her soft feet.

"Well there's the thing you just mentioned, um because I love you more than anything else in the world," she began counting on her fingers.

"Ok that makes two, now you need three more," I smile.

"Because being away from you for a minute is worse than a year of capitol punishment, because when you look at me I feel like the most beautiful thing in the world," she continues her gaze locking with mine. "But mostly because you were there for me when nobody else was, you believed in me before anyone else did and no matter what happens I will never forget that," she finished. Her brown eyes, even covered in eye shadow, were still the same as they had been the first day I met her. Despite what Snow and the capitol had put her through she never let it make her bitter, never let it make her cold, I suppose more than anything this is what had draw me to her in the first place. She found something to love about everyone, even me. "Are you almost done?" she asked a bit impatiently.

"Yep," I say leaning down to kiss each of her bandaged feet before sliding the slippers on her.

"Thank you," she says leaning forward to kiss me as help her to her feet.

"Anytime, Angel," I reply zipping up her dress as we turn to leave the room where Peeta and Katniss along with the others are waiting for us. "I'll see you later," I whisper placing a final kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be the one with pink hair," she smiles leading Peeta from the room.

(Eden's POV)

"Hello? Space cadet." Peeta says waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be giving me last minute advice, calming my nerves; you know all that normal mentor b.s."

"Well, don't step off your pedestal early or they'll blow your legs off," I stammer causing him to laugh. "It's not funny," I scold. "It happened to a girl in my year she died a very slow, painful death," I elaborate, he swallowed hard but at least now he was taking me seriously.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Stay away from the cornucopia, then find water and high ground. Make weapons if you can."

"Then what?"

"Stay alive," I tell him getting a bit teary eyed.

"Oh mom, it'll be ok," he teased hugging me. "You are ok right? You and Haymitch?"

I pulled back and gave him a puzzled look.

"The walls are paper thin, try to remember that next time you two are...doing what ever it is you do," he winked.

"If you change your mind about the sponsorship thing just my name ok? Into the nearest camera you see."

"I'm not going to change my mind," he says

"I know but just in case," I whisper patting his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I'm creeping you out with all the crying and hugging. I usually get the girl," I say. This was the first time that I'd ever seen off the male tribute.

"It's ok," he smiles.

"So what's your token," I ask changing the subject.

"Don't have one." He shrugged.

"Here," I say handing him my mother's silver mockingjay pin that I'd worn during my games.

"No, you keep it," he argues.

"Take it really, then you'll match, it's good for sponsorship. Katniss has a gold one, it was my aunt's it's supposed to be lucky." I say.

"What about this?" He asks taking in the palm of his hand.

"That one's mine. It must be lucky too," I tell him.

"Must be," he grinned as Portia came to collect him.

"Peeta," I call after him.

"Yeah?"

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too." He replied and walked away. This was probably the last conversation I'd have with Peeta Mellark.

(71st Hunger Games Haymitch's POV)

"You ok?" I smile trying to keep her from completely losing it.

"No," she sobbed.

I sighed pulling her to me, she clutched at my back. "Shh, it's ok," I sooth her.

"I'm scared," she cried.

"I know angel but you're going to be ok," I tell her.

"How do you know Haymitch," she asked sweetly looking up at me.

"I just know," I lied kissing her hair. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Ok then," the elevator dinged and opened up to the hovercraft she froze up at the sight of it. I pull back, holding her at arms length.

"Ok," she breathed bouncing up and down slightly shaking her arms to get her "mojo", as she calls it, flowing.

"You can do this," I assure her running one of her pig tail braids between my fingers, savoring this moment.

"I can do this," she repeated. I kissed her gently.

"See you when you get back."

"Will you wait at the hovercraft for me; I want you to be the first person I see when I come back." She says.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I smile, we embrace one last time.

"See you soon," she whispers.

"See you soon," I reply kissing her on the forehead. I gave her a quick slap on the ass as she walked toward the hovercraft.

(Present Day Haymitch's POV)

"So any last minute advise for me," Katniss askes.

"As soon as the gong sounds get the hell out of there, there will be a pile of weapons in the middle, right in the mouth of the cornucopia, there might even be a bow there don't go for it," I tell her,

"Why not?"

"They're trying to create a blood bath that's not your scene, you turn run, find high ground, and water. Water is your new best friend."

"Eden went to the cornucopia, to get her knives," she argued.

"You aren't Eden," I remind her, the words sounding more hostile than I'd intended them to but the thought of her running into the middle of everything against my instructions still set me on the verge of a mental break down. "That was stupid, when she did that. Most people who pull stunts like that don'tcome back alive, so don't risk your life to prove me wrong," I say before placing her in Cinna's hands.

"Won't," she says.

Then I did something I hadn't done since I sent Eden off to the games. "You can do this," I assure her placing my hand on her shoulder. She nodded and I patted her cheek as she walked off to join Cinna. Somehow I knew this wouldn't be the last conversation I would have with Katniss Everdeen.


	7. Chapter 7

(Haymitch's POV)

"They put it right in front of her," Eden scoffs shaking her head as the camera pans across the tributes and the cornucopia. The silver bow and arrows already strung and tantalizing lie in a direct path before Katniss.

"Of course they did," I say sliding my hand onto her thigh.

"Do you think she's going to go for it?" She asks snatching it up and squeezing tightly.

"No, but then again I didn't think you would either," I shrug.

"Please Haymitch, it's been three years, let it go," she sighs.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, I could have died," I tell her.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the screen as the count down began, goose bumps appeared on her arms.

"Do you want my jacket?" I ask.

"It's not cold in here at all is it Haymitch?"

"Not really." I reply.

"Didn't think so," she says beginning to shiver.

"You ok?" I begin rubbing up and down her arms.

"They won't go away, no matter what," she states. Then I realize that she's having a flashback, she's not really cold.

"I'm right here," I whisper wrapping both arms around her protectively as the gong sounded and the people around us cheered wildly. Peeta took off into the woods, Katniss however was still contemplating one of the backpacks at the cornucopia.

"W-what's she doing?" Eden protested through chattering teeth.

"Being stupid, but you remember what that's like don't you?" I tease.

"Like you didn't run into the cornucopia," she says beginning to still her shaking.

"Me? Never," I reply sarcastically causing her to crack a smile. Her stomach growled loudly catching the attention of an older man behind us.

"Isn't he feeding you," his laughter boomed down around us.

"Obviously not enough," I chuckled.

"Just because this is the Hunger Games doesn't mean you have to be hungry," Finnick assures her coming down to sit next to us with Annie in tow. "Here," he smiled offering a platter of finger food to Eden which she took quickly.

"They ate before they left right?" She asked.

"Effie would have made sure of it," I promise her. Since her first year of mentoring Eden lead a movement called Hungry for Hunger, which had initially started because of her guilty conscious but it was a huge hit with the other mentors and pulled in sponsors. When ever your tributes are hungry you fast until they're fed, or at least that is the common practice but with Eden she fasts until every tribute is fed. Eventually the wealthy get tired of watching their pretty little play thing wither away and they feed them, sometimes I break down and feed them after a few nights of staring at her hollow eyes.

"Eat while you can," Annie said almost inaudibly her green eyes fixed on the screen.

Eden nodded and began scarfing down the sandwiches and fruit.

"Shit," Finnick mutters as Katniss and a tribute from 9 grapple over a backpack before he topples over dead.

"Oh right in the back," shouts a particularly obnoxious couple in front of us.

"See she's ok," I assure Eden who has been holding her breath during the whole exchange.

"She's good," Finnick notes as one of the careers from 1 throws her knife at Katniss but hits her backpack instead. "Almost as good as you E," he winks patting her knee causing her to smile.

"Not as good as Katniss either." She says eyes still glued to the screen as her freshly painted fingers fumble around the plate for another grape. "I would do that for Madge you know, I would volunteer for her if I still could. How many times do you think her name is in there?" Eden wondered.

"She's sixteen so one for each year," I tell her.

"You don't think it's in there more than that?"

"No," I lied. The truth of the matter is being the sister of a victor, a popular one at that had probably earned her a fair share of slips in the bowl, not that I would ever tell Eden that but from the pale color on her face I could tell she already knew.

"I miss her," she whispered darting her eyes down to her lap.

"We can video chat with her later," I assure her. She offers me a sad smile.

(Madge's POV)

"I never thought this would happen to her, not in a million years," Gale said solemnly. "But then again I also thought the mayor's daughters would be safe from the reaping, I guess I was wrong."

"I guess so," I replied still focused on the games.

"Do you miss her?" He asked as the cameras cut to a shot of Eden along with the other mentors in the capitol.

"All the time… but to be honest I'm glad it's her there instead of me. I could never have done what she did, what she does. Although I have to admit I'm jealous of her, she gets all the attention, all the looks, true love, her own house in victory village, plus everyone likes her better." I say picking at the end seam of my dress.

"I like you better," he admits causing me to blush. "But you were right about the second thing, she is the looker," he says licking his lips.

"Shut up," I laugh swatting at the back of his head.

"I suppose you aren't entirely hopeless, you have the same colored hair, she clearly has the better physic but you aren't bad either just lacking little here," he teased motioning to my chest, "and here," he continued now looking toward my backside.

"Well thanks," I smile sarcastically crossing my arms over my breasts self consciously.

"But with the eyes, you have her beat; I'd prefer looking into the ocean rather than warm chocolate." He tells me.

"I think you like blue better because that's the color of Katniss's eyes," I taunt knowing that despite my interest in him he was all about Katniss.

"Maybe," he grinned. "But you'll always be my second choice," he reminded me. "Madge I didn't mean-" he tried to apologize when he seen my expression.

"It's ok, being a second choice isn't exactly a new thing for me." I whisper. "I'll never be anyone's first."

"Someday," he says with a quick kiss on the cheek he turned and left the room.

"Someday," I repeat placing my hand over the spot where his lips had been as if I could hold them there forever.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: I'm thinking about writing Eden's games from beginning to end but I'm not sure if it should be its own short story or if I should just take a few chapters on here to do it. Let me know what you guys think and if you would even want to write about them at all.)

(Eden's POV)

When Katniss finally made it into the forest I couldn't have been more relieved although the camera stayed at the cornucopia somehow I knew she would be safe now and Peeta too. We watched on hopelessly as the careers took out half of the tributes, both of Finnick's where down, the fifteen year old girl and the twelve year old red head boy had been taken out by the large career boy from district two. "I'm sorry about your tributes Finn."

"It's ok, sometimes it just happens that way," he shrugged. "Now we're free to go do other things, right Annie." He smirked seductively at her but I could tell that beyond the façade they were both disappointed the way I had been last year.

"Like a couple of animals in heat," Haymitch teased as they got up to leave.

"You know it," I chuckled waving after them. I guess I lived a pretty sheltered life before I was reaped. I only knew the mechanics of sex, only that it's something you do with someone you love. Although I'd heard some things from my friends I never knew that it hurt the first time or that I would bleed. I didn't know what it felt like to have an orgasm or that sex made you have one. Haymitch had taught me every single thing I knew, I had given him everything, and in return he gave me stability, a sense of calm in the middle of the storm. As long as I had him I could do anything, even this.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's creepy," he laughed blushing slightly; Haymitch doesn't blush so it made me kind of curious as to how I was looking at him. "Seriously, stop, you've got drool." He scolded reaching out to wipe it away.

"Sorry," I smiled turning my attention back to the screen as the cannons began to fire. "So what do you think about the arena?" I asked as Katniss unpacked the contents of the back pack.

"It's a lot better that yours," he replied. "She's in pretty good shape she can climb trees easily. If she gets a hold of some water she'll be fine as long as she can avoid the other tributes."

Then it cut to a shot of Peeta who was chasing down the career pack. "Is he trying to get himself killed?" I said in disbelief. I watched in awe as he joined the alliance. "He's not really going to bring them to her is he?" I spat.

"I don't know, he's a smart kid, he knows she's his biggest competition. Why not have one of them kill her so he doesn't have to." He shrugged.

"But he loves her why would he do that?"

"People lie Eden." He explained as gently as he could. "Maybe he thinks he can keep them off her tail but you have to remember that the games change people. You know that the will to survive is stronger than anything else, even love."

"I would die before laying a finger on you." I told him.

"I know baby, I know." He breathed kissing my temple sweetly. The rest of the day passed without killing and soon enough it was night fall, they showed the fallen tributes as the anthem played. I thought about the families, I can't begin to imagine what they were going through, I'm not sure that I wanted to but I hoped that they are ok, well as ok as anyone can could be after losing a child. The camera lingered on the female tribute from eight who had decided to light a fire to keep warm, one of the worst mistakes you can make unless you are literally freezing to death. And soon the careers came to put poor eight out of her misery a few minutes later they nearly had a run in with Katniss but luckily they didn't think to look up into the trees, it was a count your blessings type of moment. I can honestly say I've never been more ready to go back to our suite and crash but as usual Haymitch has other plans for me.

(Haymitch's POV)

"Ok the first thing we have to do is clean," Eden reminded me as I placed my finger to the blue access pad.

"Haymitch Abernathy," spoke the female robot monotone.

"Wow," she breathed as the door swung open, the trashed room was immaculate there was a letter on top of the comforter. The cover of an old song that she'd released last year for my birthday played from the surround sound. "Eww turn this off it's so over played on the radio that I don't even like it anymore." She whined.

"Please won't you sing it once more just for me," I pleaded. "And who ever cleaned the room left this for you."

"What does it say?" She asks suddenly curious about the mysterious note and ignoring my question.

"Some guy named Rio is offering you a record deal, apparently he's been trying for the past ten months and you are a very hard woman to get a hold of." I smile.

"And I'd like to keep it that way but what do you think, about me doing it?" She wondered.

"I think that if you want to do it then you should but if you don't then it's no big deal," I tell her truthfully tackling her to the bed.

"Haymitch do you ever worry that we have sex too much," she giggled as I began to undress her.

"There's no such thing as too much sex," I scoffed.

"Well what if one day you get bored with me?" She whispers.

"I will never get bored or tired of you no matter if we have sex fifty times a day or not at all. There is no one else in the world like you, you and my love for you is truly one of a kind it won't come or go or fade over time. You will forever and always be a part of me." I say placing a kiss on her forehead. This time she was the one who began to undress me, unbuttoning my shirt while kissing me hungrily. Despite this recent turn of evens now I was the one feeling self conscious, maybe she was getting tired of me. "Tell me you want me," I demand.

"I want you," she panted throwing my shirt aside and beginning to work on my pants.

"Tell me you can't live with out me, tell me you love me," I growl.

"What's going on with you, since when do I have to tell you that? You know I do," she murmured.

"Please just say it." I begged.

"I love you Haymitch and I can not live without you," she replied pulling back to look into my eyes smiling sweetly before peppering my face with kisses.

"Ok, stop I believe you," I chuckle as she begins to lick my chin like a dog.

"Good, there's no reason to be so serious all the time," she reminded me. "Now without further ado I'm going to have to insist that we make love."

"If you insist," I teased removing my pants and boxers while she removed her panties.

"Oh I do," she purred turning around on all fours so she was facing the headboard.

"Doggy style, I like it," I breathed crawling up behind her.

"I thought you might," she said looking over her shoulder to smirk at me as she wiggled her ass seductively. I spanked her once playfully before slipping inside. "Ugh, that feels amazing, why haven't we done this before," she whined as I slammed into her again. "Ah, God yes," she moaned throwing her head back. I slid my hand through her hair before grabbing a fistful of it as my skin slapped loudly against her's.

"Mmm, you're so fucking wet," I murmured kissing her exposed back and shoulders. Before long she had buried her face in the pillows grasping the sheets and writhing beneath me unable to form a complete sentence. It was only a matter of time before we both came; I rolled over next to her and brushed the sweaty hair from her face. "I love you angel," I whispered kissing her gently while still trying to catch my breath.

"I love you too," she yawned curling up against me. I stroked her pink locks until she finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

(Finnick's POV)

"Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch you know that I love you, I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else," The music blared loudly through the suite. I open my eyes to the empty bed, Annie is no where to be found. "In and out my life you come and you go, leaving just your picture behind, and I've kissed it a thousand times." I call out for her but there is no answer, what kind of sadistic game is she playing with me, she knows who's song this is. "When you snap your finger, or wink your eye, I come running to you. I'm tied to your apron strings, and there's nothing that I can do." The song continues, every verse becoming more aggravating. "For fucks sake, turn this off," I growl charging into the center room.

"Sorry, you used to love this song, our song," says the familiar voice.

"I thought you were Annie." I tell her.

"Not quite," she smiles looking away, "did you want Annie instead?"

"No I want you, always you." I reply stepping closer to touch her heart shaped face.

"Good," she breathes.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she purrs leaning forward to capture my lips in hers. I sigh as they meet mine passionately, running my hands down her silk covered backside, squeezing softly I hike it up higher till I met her bare skin.

"So soft," I murmur trailing kisses down her neck to the top of her chest.

"Finnick please," she begs as I begin to tease her nipples through the sheer material.

"Remember who you're with sweet girl, I don't rush," I remind her running my finger under the straps and slowly pulling them off her shoulders.

"That's why you're my favorite." She winks running her hands over my bare chest and down to the waist band of my pajama pants, I shift my hips slightly so they fall to the floor. She drinks me in for a moment, it's been so long and all rational thoughts are out the window. I tear off her panties and pull her night gown over her head. We stumble onto the couch in the middle of the room; no one should be so perfect. I slide my hands over her neck, ample breasts, flat stomach, to her sex, inserting a finger into her slick folds I set a rhythm, occasionally brushing my palm over her clit. She hums softly arching her back, perfect peach skin glistening in the dim light, full lips parted slightly with her labored breathing. I kick off my boxers, my erection springing free onto her inner thigh.

"I love you so much," I pant withdrawing my finger and seething myself inside her.

"I love you too." She moans sweetly as I begin rocking against her, she meets me thrust for thrust. I lean down kissing her once on the mouth before moving to the sweet spot behind her ear and she cums around me long and hard tearing at my hair. I follow in a few thrusts and collapse on top of her.

"Please don't leave me," I whisper into her pink curls.

"I'm already gone Finn," she replies.

I open my eyes and I'm in bed. Annie is still asleep, her long chestnut waves splayed across my chest; I scoot out from under her as gently as possible and rush to the dresser, grabbing a fresh pair of briefs before entering the bathroom. I splash the cold water over my face and look to the mirror completely disgusting with my subconscious, this is the third time this week I've had a wet dream about Eden Undersee.


	10. Chapter 10

(Haymitch's POV)

I step through the living room of our house, I'm at home, when did I get here? How did I get here? I continue my journey to the kitchen and all my questions are forgotten when I find Eden there. Her pink hair is gone, replaced by the natural blonde. She bends over to retrieve something from the oven, its pie, apple I think. This is weird, Eden doesn't bake pies or anything for that matter, her favorite household appliance is the microwave. She hikes her pants up and waddles over to refrigerator, ok now I'm really uncomfortable. I clear my throat to announce my presence and she turns to face me.

"Good morning," she smiles glowing radiantly.

"Holy shit, you're pregnant," I say taking in her protruding stomach.

"Just a little," she snorts sarcastically.

I continue to stare at her wide eyed.

"Is there something on my face?" she asks self consciously.

"No you're just so beautiful," I marvel reaching out to touch her face then her swollen abdomen, feeling a swift kick on my palm my lips meet hers.

(Eden's POV)

"Baby wake up," Haymitch is shaking me frantically.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I had a dream, an amazing, incredible, life changing dream," he says breathlessly.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you, can I go back to sleep now?" I mumble rolling away from him.

"No you have to get up," he insists.

I sit up and glare at him, my breasts springing free from the covers, suddenly I notice that he is fully dressed and holding a pink box. "What is this?"

"A pregnancy test."

"Haymitch it's too early for me to take this, even if I was it wouldn't register yet." I groan rubbing my eyes.

"Just humor me, please," he begs thrusting it at me. I roll my eyes as I drag myself from the bed to the bathroom; I tear the box open in frustration. It's going to be negative and then he's going to be upset, grudgingly I pee in the stick. I yawn placing it on the counter and washing my hands, after three minutes I check the digital result window.

"It says I'm n…"I stop mid sentence, rubbing my eyes and blinking a few times still the message does not change. Pregnant is clearly displayed in the tiny screen, but that's impossible. That means I must be at least two weeks from conception, I've been pregnant since before we left home. "Oh god," I breathe tears filling my eyes and threatening to spill over.

"You're not?"

"I am," I sob.

"I thought you wanted to be," he says confused.

"I do but…the drinking and smoking, I didn't know." I cry dropping my head into my hands.

"Don't," he says sternly coming to sit next to me on the edge of the tub. "Everything is going to be fine." He soothes wrapping one arm around me; kissing my temple he places the free hand on my tummy. "That's your mommy, always worrying," he chuckles sinking to his knees in front of me. "Thank you Eden," he whispers nuzzling my stomach gently.

"For what?" I absent mindedly stroking his hair.

"For giving me the best present I could ask for before I realized I wanted it," he smiles kissing my belly lovingly before standing up and offering me his hand, "Let's go back to bed now."

"Sounds good." I agree sliding under the covers.

"I love you, so much," he murmurs stroking my hair.

"Mhm," is all I can manage before drifting back to sleep.

(Haymitch's POV)

"Hello I need to make an appointment for my fiancée." I tell the receptionist.

"And when is a good time for that sir?" She asks.

"As soon as possible."

"And is this regarding a routine check up or pregnancy?"

"Pregnancy."

"When was her last menstrual cycle?"

"Five months ago maybe, because of her birth control, she's not five months pregnant," I clarify.

"Is this her usual doctor?"

"No we live in district 12, we're here mentoring."  
"EDEN UNDERSEE?" She squeals.

"Yes."

"This is like a dream come true, she's gorgeous on T.V. is she that pretty in person?"

"Yeah, yeah she's stunning. Can you see her today or not?" I say becoming frustrated.

"One sec let me ask the doctor."

"Thanks."

"How fast can you get here?"

"Probably an hour."

"That's perfect, he has an appointment at 7:30 but he can squeeze you in."

"Ok," I hang up placing my phone back on the charger.

"Who are you talking to?" Eden mutters sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"The doctor, I made you an appointment."

"Thank you," she smiles sweetly, crawling over to straddle my lap.

"You look beautiful in the morning, but you have terrible breath," I tease kissing her nose.

"I'm sure you don't mind," she whispers, making sure to blow extra stink my way.

"Arrogance can be a big problem," I smirk reaching down to caress her exposed ass.

"I want you," she whimpers grinding against my boxers.

"Mmm, I know but we have to get ready."

She leans back pouting dramatically, sticking out her plump bottom lip. "What about when we get back?"

"When we get back," I agree with a chuckle continuing to knead her behind.

"I have to take a shower want to come?" she winks seductively.

"Keep your hands to yourself," I warn following her to the bathroom. After a quick shower I pull on a pair of black dress pants and a gray shirt. Eden emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, her pink hair hanging glossy and straight to her mid back, the sequins of her jade green baby doll dress glimmering in soft light of the bedroom. "That's cute."

"You too," she giggles grabbing my hand and pulling me into the hallway, pressing the call button for the elevator. Stepping inside she leans down to adjust her white ballet flats.

(Eden's POV)

I place my finger on the blue sign-in pad before flopping into the black chair aside of Haymitch. I sigh looking up at the ceiling.

"You ok?" he asks running his fingertips over my cheek.

"Yeah I just really hate doctors looking at my cooter."

"I can't blame them, you have a nice cooter," he teases.

I turn my head slightly to glare at him.

"Eden Undersee," calls the nurse holding a digital tablet. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. "Good morning," she smiles as we follow her to the exam room.

"Morning," I grumble.

"Ok now I'm just going to have to go waist down then just drape this over your lower half and we'll get started with an ultrasound," she says before turning to leave, closing the door behind her. I slip off my white lacy boy shorts and flats, tossing them at Haymitch who is sitting all too comfortably next to the exam table.

"Just what I always wanted," he smirks holding my panties up to his nose.

"You're sick," I scoff, laying back on the bed and draping the modesty sheet over my hips. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hello, my name is Dr. Rozlin," he's attractive, probably in his mid to late thirties with mahogany hair and warm green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Eden and this is my fiancée Haymitch," I introduce and steps forward to shake our hands.

"So the first thing we're going to do is a transvaginal ultrasound just to confirm the pregnancy," he informs me, pulling on a pair of medical glove, yanking the stirrups from the bottom of the table and into position. "Now just rest your feet in these," he instructs and I do as he says. "Let's see what you've got for me," he says squirting gel onto the wand, Haymitch strokes my hair as the doctor begins to probe inside me. "Well you're about eleven and a half weeks along so for right now I'm putting your due date in late January."

"That's almost three months," I gasp in surprise.

"Yes, see the heart beats," he says pointing to the screen, I nod and suddenly that tiny flicker is the center of my universe.

"Heart beats? Like as in two," Haymitch stutters.

"Yes, here's baby A," he points to the screen again then moves the probe slightly to the left, "And here is baby B."

"I didn't know I was pregnant until last night and I smoke regularly and drink occasionally. Is that going to affect the babies?" I ask.

"Well the only way to know for sure is by conduction an amniocentesis."

"What's that?"

"We insert a needle into the uterus and gather amniotic fluid which will tell us about any possible defects and also the gender."

"Sure sounds fun," I retort sarcastically.

"I hope they're girls," Haymitch whispers as the doctor prepares me for the procedure.

"Why?"

"I'm not quite ready to give up being your favorite man in the world." He confesses.

"We're still having eight more, at least one of them is bound to be a boy," I remind him.

"I know," he sighs bending down to kiss me.

The nurse from earlier reentered the room and the doctor swabbed my stomach with an alcohol pad, "Ok now just a little pinch," says Rozlin inserting the needle this isn't so bad I breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm entering the uterus now so this part can get a little crampy." Immediately my body responds contracting hard from the intrusion of the needle.

"You're doing so good baby," Haymitch sooths lacing his fingers through mine and bringing them to his lips.

"All done with baby A, I'll give a second the rest while run this through the machine."

"They don't have the same sack?"

"Fraternal twins don't," the doctor explains pushing a few buttons before inserting the fluid he collected.

"Biological child of Eden Undersee and Haymitch Abernathy. Status of pregnancy: twins, fraternal. Genetic abnormalities: none detected. Developmental abnormalities: none detected. Physical abnormalities: none detected. Physical attributes, Eyes: Blue, dominant paternal gene. Hair: Blonde, dominant maternal gene. Skin Pigmentation: Olive, dominant paternal gene. Gender: female." The robotic voice spoke in monotone. After repeating the test on baby B the result were in. "Biological child of Eden Undersee and Haymitch Abernathy. Status of pregnancy: twins, fraternal. Genetic abnormalities: none detected. Developmental abnormality: none detected. Physical abnormalities: none detected. Physical attributes, Eyes: Brown, dominant maternal gene. Hair: Brown, recessive paternal gene. Skin Pigmentation: Alabaster, dominant maternal gene. Gender: female."

"Well congratulations you two, it seem that you have two healthy girls on the way," The doctors says warmly, helping me to my feet. I can't help the tear that escapes, healthy. Two healthy babies, half me, half Haymitch I rest my hand longingly over my abdomen.

"One more thing," I say as he hands me the print outs from the ultrasound. "We're getting married and I already have a dress, how long before I can't fit into it?"

"Because you're small around three months is when you'll start to notice a change, but because you're having twins I'd say anywhere from 2-4 weeks. It'll be a tight squeeze even then," he replies fiddling with something in his pockets.

"What am I going to do?" I shout frantically. 2-4 weeks! Vanity is going to kill me.

"Hope that we don't have to go on a victory tour," Haymitch smirks with a shrug. I move to lung at him but instead I fall limply into his arms, my vision becoming blurry and my ears ringing.

"That happens sometimes, just make sure to take it easy and if you have any vaginal bleeding or fluid leakage let us know immediately." And with that Rozlin leaves Haymitch and I alone. Hoisting my up bridal style he carries me out of the building and into the taxi.


	11. Chapter 11

(Haymitch's POV)

"How are you feeling?" I asked as the elevator opens to our floor.

"Pretty good, I just want to lie down for a little while. I really wasn't ready for that," she says pressing her finger to the access pad at the door.

"Eden Undersee," replies the robotic voice as the bedroom door swings open.

"I can't even imagine, two kids at once. But if anyone can make it work it's you." I tell her closing the door behind us.

"Thank you," she smiles slipping off her shoes and flopping onto the bed.

"So do you still want to strip naked and get weird?" I tease opening the top button of my shirt.

"Always," she giggles staring up at me as I climb on top of her careful not to put any weight on her stomach. I make quick work of our clothes trailing kisses along her neck. "I love you Haymitch," she whispers working her soft fingers over my shoulders. I've waited a hundred years, but I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do.

"I love you too," I breathe sliding easily inside of her.

"You better," she smirks thrusting her hips up to meet mine letting out a soft moan. Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line; every touch is a redefining phrase.

"Do you remember the first time we did this and I told you it wouldn't hurt forever?" I ask gently nibbling on her earlobe.

"And I called you a liar," a slight blush creeping over her cheeks as she recalls losing her virginity.

"Do you believe me now?" I tease.

"Yes, but you also promised to be gentle. You weren't," She reminds me as our hips meet again.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" I sigh as she arches her back toward me. I surrender who I've been for who you are, for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.

"You're sweet to me now, that's all that matters," she assures me reaching down to intertwine our fingers as we pick up pace. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours.

"I didn't understand then but now the thought of not being with you is…unthinkable. I would rather die then not be with you." I say truthfully. What I've been living for all along, what I've been living for. Her glossy eyes meet mine as a single tear escapes before she pulls me closer and captures my lips with hers. Pouring every emotion into the kiss I know that she would gladly give her life for mine, I don't believe in soul mates but if there was such a thing she's it.

"Haymitch," she moans against my mouth as she surrenders herself to the overwhelming pleasure, clamping down around me and taking me with her. After a few minutes we catch our breaths and I begin to pull out of her. "Please stay," she pleads. I kiss her clammy forehead and flip us over so that she's on top but remaining buried inside her.

"What do you think my parents are going to say about all this?" she asks curling up against my chest basking in our post orgasmic bliss.

"Probably something like you're ruining your life, you're too young to have kids."

"I'm not young," she argues running her fingers through my chest hair.

"There's nothing wrong with being young angel." I chuckle at her protest.

"I just want to be the right age for you."

"You are perfect for me."

"Why can't other people see that?"

"Because they can't accept things they don't understand. Do you want to watch tv?"

She nods sliding off me with a sigh as we flip through channel before stumbling across a channel with old reality shows.

"Here comes Honey Boo Boo. Sounds like a classic," I mutter sarcastically.

"I want a pig named glitzy," Eden exclaims shooting upright.

"No way in hell," I snort grazing my fingertips over my name between her back dimples.

"But it's so cute I mean look at it Haymitch," she shouts motioning to the tv.

"You're right it is cute shitting on the table like that," I retort smartly.

"Fine you win," she sighs rolling her eyes, flopping onto her back next to me resting her hands beneath her head.

"You know these tits are becoming something spectacular," I breathe glancing over at her soft mounds.

"Weren't they always?"

"Yes but you're like a fine wine baby, just getting better with age," I coo affectionately.

"Give me nineteen years and I'll look as good as you," she smirks cupping my cheek.

"If you're lucky," I shrug giving her a quick peck on the lips. She doses off to sleep within a few minutes and I flip on the news to check on any new events in the games during the night.

"And on tribute watch we are still sitting at 13 down, 11 remaining. Be sure to get your bets in if you haven't already, remember the viewing room opens at nine be sure to check it out. Some of my favorite victors will be there including Brutus, Finnick, Seeder, Eden, and so many more, be sure to hit up the merchandise tables where you can get your very own 'district 12 is for star-crossed lovers' t-shirt." Announces the news anchor.

My eyelids are becoming heavy and eventually I let them close.

"Shit Haymitch we're so late," Eden says shaking me.

"How late?" I wonder pulling myself out of bed.

"It's ten thirty," she tells me pulling on her lace underwear and bra before slipping her dress over her head once more.

"Great," I yawn redressing as she scampers to the bathroom.

"What's that? A fire. Can they do that? Why are they doing that?" She asks when we finally reach the viewing room.

"Maybe they're trying to turn her around," I reply as Katniss jumped from the tree and began to run back the other way.

"Ok then why aren't they stopping, she's clearly going the other way," Eden argues as they launched a fireball at Katniss which narrowly missed but she kept on running until a tree collapsed in front of her, burning her leg and causing her to stumble backwards, then while she was still down they fired another ball at her. "Haymitch! Why aren't they stopping?" She screams again.

"I don't know, don't you think if I knew the damn answer I would tell you? I don't control this anymore than you do" I sneer in frustration as the fire continued to rage on behind her until she reached the river.

"Oh god," Eden breathes as the careers and Peeta approached it.

"There's your answer, happy now?"

"Ecstatic," she retorts in the same sarcastic tone curling up into my side.

Eventually Peeta convinces them to wait her out as she takes refuge in another tree and the cameras cut to a close up of Katniss pouring water onto her burn. Eden strides over to the sponsor table to punch in the code for Katniss' medicine, giving me a nice view of her ass as she does so; apparently I'm not the only one taking notice as the men behind us inform her that they'd like to see her 'shake her sweet ass.' I turn to confront them but before I can get a word in Eden's angry voice fills the room.

"I just want to let everybody know that I've been told, ever since the day I started growing pubes, to 'shake my ass', well guess what? My sweet ass is fucking tired as shit. This time it's your turn to wiggle your man junk for me." She sneers cocking her head to the side. There is an audible gasp from the men and I arch my eye brow. "That's right I wanna see you shake your mother fucking penis bitch." She continues and everybody who wasn't already paying attention is now. Most of the women are trying not to smile and an older man near the back appears to be choking on his drink, the cameras have found her and I know that this outburst is going to be broadcasted to all of Panem. Before they have a chance to reply she storms out of the room toward the elevators.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask when I finally catch up with as she waits for the elevator.

"They're fucking assholes, I have feelings too," She sobs as the doors open and we both step inside.

"I know baby," I sooth pulling her to me and kissing the top of her head.

"Stupid hormones," she mumbles wiping her eyes.

"I thought it was kind of sexy," I shrug.

"Really," she snorts rolling her eyes.

"I'll wiggle my man junk for you anytime you want," I tease with a wink.

"I love you," she giggles when we reach our floor.

"I love you too. I'm going to go back down ok?"

"Ok," she agrees leaning in to kiss me. "I'll be waiting," she purrs seductively before stepping back and letting the doors close between us.

(Eden's POV)

I change out of my baby doll dress into a form fitting satin one, I examine myself closely in the mirror turning to the side and sure enough the baby bump is there. How could I not notice this? I wonder resting my hand on it. I look cute, really cute and suddenly I can't wait for it to get bigger. I smile affectionately down at my babies as I raid the refrigerator settling on last nights left overs, I pop it in the microwave before returning to my room logging into my chat account I page my family but no one answers. I breathe a sigh of relief but then suddenly.

"Your video chat has been accepted by Madge Undersee," the site informs me before displaying a picture of my sister and an older boy from the seam who's name I can't remember.

"Hi," she squeals waving excitedly into the camera. "I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know I miss you."

"I miss you too. Last time I talked to you I was sure things between you and Haymitch were over but you're still engaged! That's so crazy; you didn't even tell me how he proposed." She pouts.

"I know I'm a terrible sister but in my defense you didn't tell you had a boyfriend either," I reply motioning toward the boy on the couch beside her.

"Oh, I'm Gale your sister's not boyfriend. I'm really sorry to hear about your ass though," he says smugly.

"Shut up Gale," she chastises nudging him with her shoulder. "Anyways show me the ring," I hold it up. "That's so pretty."

"I know," I mumble shoveling the last spoonful of potatoes into my mouth.

"So how's the capitol?"

"Nice as ever," I lie standing up to put my plate on the table near the door.

"Did you gain weight?" she asks as I sit back down.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, are mom and dad around?"

"Hold on," she says sauntering over to the intercom and asking them to join her.

"Hey baby," my mother smiles taking her seat on the couch, as Gale leaves the room my dad enters and sits beside her.

"I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to come out and say it," I mutter wringing my hands nervously in my lap.

"What's wrong?" My father demands impatiently.

"Everything is good, really, really good. I'm pregnant," I whisper laying my hand protectively over bulge.

"Well I hope you're happy because now you're stuck with him for the rest of your damn life, which is exactly what he wanted from the beginning, to control you. 'Eden lets move in together, Eden lets get married, Eden lets have unprotected sex so you can get knocked up and can't leave me, Eden do everything I say even if you don't want to.' And what do you say? 'Ok Haymitch.'" My father rants never pausing for a breath.

"You have no idea what he's like, he loves me and never once has he made me do something I didn't want to do. So if you're trying to make me choose between him and my family. Stop, because I will choose him, he would never give me an ultimatum no matter how much shit you give him." I shout. "Oh and by the way its twins, two healthy girls incase you're interested." I inform him disconnecting the chat. I curl up on the bed and cry until I'm completely numb.

"If you don't open the door I'm going to get Haymitch," Effie threatens after trying for hours to make me come to dinner. I don't respond once again and I hear her storm off. A few minutes later I'm joined by Haymitch, he flips on the light illuminating the complete darkness. Crawling into bed behind me I'm enveloped in his strong arms.

"Do you need anything?" He murmurs against my neck.

"Just you."

"I'm here," he says before falling silent. He knows I don't want to talk but he also knows that I don't want to be alone either, I just want him to hold me and he does, occasionally pressing his lips to my temple and whispering sweet nothings. "I love you, all three of you." Nothing else matters.


	12. Chapter 12

(Haymitch's POV)

"District 4 is beautiful," Eden breathes finally breaking her silence.

"I guess so, if you're into that sort of thing," I reply nudging her neck with my nose.

"What sort of thing are you into," she asks, a smirk playing at her full lips.

"You."

"I meant locations for our honeymoon," she says rolling over to face me.

"We could just stay home," I suggest.

"Yeah right," she scoffs as I brush a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"I thought you liked home?"

"I love home; I just want to do something special. Besides this is our last hoorah just the two of us and I intend to take full advantage of having you all to myself," Eden purrs walking her fingers seductively over my torso.

"Then I suppose District 4 is romantic." I agree.

"They have the most beautiful sunsets in Panem, the way it reflects off the water is…"

"Breath taking," I finish for her recalling the one we'd seen together on her victory tour.

"You remember that?" she asked somewhat astonished.

"I remember every single day I've spent with you. I almost told you I loved you right there on that beach, then again that night after you said it in the water. So many times I wanted to tell you but I just thought about losing you and it stopped me every time."

"I'm not going to disappear," she tries to assure me.

"Not of your own free will." I challenge. Then she quickly pulls my head to her chest, resting it between her breasts stroking my hair lightly and to my surprise I don't pull away.

"Love doesn't make you weak Haymitch, it makes you strong," she murmurs into my hair and I wrap my arms tightly around her waist.

"I want to give you so much more than the capitol will let me. I want to take you away from here and show you the world, the real world where we're not show cased and paraded around like animals. You deserve better than all of this."

"I'm happy just to be where you are. How many times do I have to tell you that," she sighs kissing the top of my head.

"Until I believe you." I yawn laying my head on the pillow next to her.

"If I tell you something do you promise not to get mad at me?" She asks tugging at a piece of my hair.

"That depends on what you're going to tell me."

"Haymitch you know I love you." She began, her words making me uneasy.

"Ok." I reply urging her to continue.

"In fact I love you so much that I…took advantage of you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't because you were completely wasted and I convinced you to do something with me that I don't think you would have agreed to do otherwise."

"When?" I wonder becoming more uncomfortable.

"About a year ago when we had that fight and I thought you'd left for good. I couldn't let you leave me."

"So you did what exactly?"

"We may or may not have been married since then," she squeezed her eyes shut anticipating my anger.

"You convinced me to do a toasting with you?"

She nods.

"While I was drunk?"

Again she nods biting her lip.

"And you really thought that would make me stay if I didn't want to?" I chuckle.

"I panicked," she smiles letting out a sigh of relief.

"So how was our marriage consummation sex?" I wink skimming my knuckles over her collarbone.

"Amazing."

"Well I'm sorry I can't remember it. Maybe you can show me exactly how it went."

"Someday." She murmurs straddling my hips. Then the phone rang, she groaned reaching across to the table to answer it. "Hello," she greets the person on the other end flipping her hair over her shoulders. "I'm good, how are you," she replies after a moment while bouncing playfully against my crotch. "I don't know let me ask." She says before covering the phone with one hand. "Do you want to go to a party?"

"Whose?" I ask only partially interested.

"Caesar Flickerman's." She whispers caressing the shell over my ear with her tongue.

"I guess," I sigh staring toward the ceiling.

"Yeah we're coming, see you there." She ends the call and rolls off me scurrying to the closet.

"Well I'm glad you're in a better mood," I tease encircling her waist from behind.

"We're going to be together, forever, and if people can't accept that then that's really too bad," She sniffles blinking back tears while shifting threw the rack of dresses.

"Why don't you wear this one," I suggest stilling her frantic hand on a turquoise dress.

"I'm going to show in this," she argues.

"Are you trying to keep it a secret?"

"No." She smiles removing her other dress and bra before pulling it off the hanger and shimmying it over her hips up to her chest. "See if you can zip me up." I slid the zipper up over her full ass, the material settling snugly against her. When I reached her torso the zipper stopped in protest for a moment before I forced it upward to her breasts until it reached the clasp at the top which fastened easily. The floor length gown was form fitting over curves until just above her knees it flared out around her feet. "How do I look?" She ask turning to face me, I look over her cleavage spilling over the top of the fabric, her slightly swollen abdomen, then back up to her face.

"You look perfect." She smiles again blushing slightly before turning her attention toward the shoes and I to my own rack of dress clothes.

"Haymitch?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think things are going to change between us, I mean when the babies come?" The worry in her voice palpable in the quiet room.

"What do you mean angel?"

"I don't want to lose what we have."

"We won't, of course things will be different but we'll still make time for us."

"What if you fall out of love with me?"

"Not possible." I assure her moving to run a hand over her smooth hair.

"I can't live without you," she whispers quickly standing to bury her head in my chest.

"You'll never have to," I kiss the top of her head.

(Eden's POV)

Pulling away from his embrace I return to my hunt finally settling on a pair of sliver diamond studded pumps. He catches my hand just as I'm about to reenter the bed room; guiding my hand up to his mouth he places a sweet kiss there, my heart skips a beat. Suddenly the phrase I love you becomes obsolete and I'm at a loss for words as he returns my hand to my side. I grin stupidly all the way into the bathroom where I apply a thick coat of mascara and eyeliner finished with a smoky shadow, followed by pink lips and cheeks. I pinned my straighten hair to fall over one shoulder before taking in my full appearance. Running my hands over the silky fabric of my dress I pause to rest them over my baby bump, this is all I've ever wanted, a family with Haymitch. So why am I so nervous now that it's finally happening?

"You almost ready baby?" He calls from outside the door.

"Yeah," I exhale deeply stepping into my shoes before opening the door. Standing there in all his glory is my future husband in black trousers and a white button up as usual no jacket or tie but perfect none the less.

"You clean up nice Undersee," he teases with a wink.

"You're not so bad yourself Abernathy," I smirk in return lacing our finger together and heading to the elevator.

"Mr. Abernathy, Ms. Undersee, they've sent a car for you," the doorman informs us pointing toward the black car with tinted windows waiting on the curb.

"Saves us the trouble of hailing a cab," Haymitch shrugs opening the door for me. I slide gently across the leather seat before he climbs in after me, I lean my head on his shoulder as we pull away. Looking out his window as we zoom past the street lights he slides a hand up to rest on my thigh, I sigh contently in our own little bubble until we reach the house.

"Woah, it's huge," I stare up at it in awe as we exit the car.

"That's what she said." He chuckles when I slap his chest playfully. The huge door is opened for us by two avoxes and we step into the crowded ballroom. My eyes flicker from the giant chandelier, to the people dancing, to the walls lined with the finest foods before landing on Finnick and Annie waltzing happily in the center. A woman on the far side of the room cups her hand over her mouth and whispers to the man besides her pointing toward me while ogling my abdomen, well the cat's out of the bag.

"Hello beautiful," Called a burly voice from behind us. Instinctively Haymitch pulls me flush against his side. "Hey Chaff," I smile turning to face him. Bending down he kisses each of my cheeks before handing Haymitch a drink.

"I heard your ovaries finally laid a golden egg," He slurs downing the contents of his glass before reaching for another.

"That's one way to put it," I laugh.

"Very nice, very nice," He praises Haymitch clapping a large hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Haymitch grins taking a huge gulp of his alcohol.

"You wanna dance?" Finnick asks holding his hand out for me.

"I have to watch Haymitch; you know how he gets when they're together."

"Come on, you're his fiancé not his baby sitter, besides he won't even notice you're gone."

I peek over to where he and Chaff are chatting happily completely oblivious to my presence. "Ok, one dance."

"One dance," he flashes his dazzling smile.

"Give me love like never before, cause lately I've been craving more," sang the man over the speakers.

"So where's Annie?" I wonder as places his hands on my waist and mine circle his neck and we sway to the music.

"I wore her out, see," He smirks pointing to one of the lavish chairs where she sat rubbing her feet.  
"And it's been a while but I still feel the same, maybe I should let you go," The sing continues.

"So it's true then, you're really going threw with it." He whispers.

"Of course, I love him."

"I suppose you're going to get knocked up next," he accuses.  
"You know I'll fight my corner, and that tonight I'll call ya, after my blood is drowning in alcohol, no I just wanna hold ya." The song played on.

"Look at me Finn," His eyes run over my body appreciatively. "I mean really look at me."

"I just thought…never mind" He trailed off leaving it to linger between us.  
"Give a little time to me or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow." And suddenly the song felt too intimate.

"Just thought what?"

"Part of me thought you were going to change your mind. I wanted you to pick me, I still loved you, I've always loved you and I'm sorry for ending it the way I did between us but by the time I realized what I'd done it was too late. I've never wanted anything as badly as I want you," he says.

"My, my, my, my, oh give me love, my, my, my, my, oh give me love."

"Please don't, I care about you, I want to be your friend, don't ruin it." I plead.

"My, my, my, my, oh give me love, my, my, my, my, oh give me love."  
"You already did, the second you agreed to marry him, to have his baby. You did this, those were decisions you made with him not me." He spat.

"You're not my fiancé-"

"I wanted to be," He cut me off, leaving me alone and speechless in a room full of silent onlookers.  
"My, my, my, my, oh give me love, my, my, my, my, oh give me love."

(Haymitch's POV)

"She doesn't love him," Chaff says brushing the whole thing off.

"How do you know?"

"The way she looks at you."

"How does she look at me?"

"Like you put the stars in the sky." He replies simply.


	13. Chapter 13

(Eden's POV)

I wake up the same way I fell asleep, alone in the cold bed Haymitch and I normally share. Sitting up I rub the sleep from my eyes before looking around the room. I hear the water running in the bathroom and I know he's in there so I drag myself from the bed finding a note on the end table.

"_Eden,_

_I can't do this anymore you're indecisive, one minute you love me the next you're making googily eyes at Finnick Odair . You're too young and inexperienced to know what you want and I know we rushed into this, that was a complete mistake. You were eighteen when I met you and we've been together ever since, you've never really been on your own and I think it's time you figure out who you are. I'd happily leave if I didn't need you so much, I don't want to love you anymore but I just can't stop. I'm obsessed with every inch of you, I need your touch, I need your love, you've made me weak and I hate you for it. But remember this, no matter where you go or who you're with I'll always be your first and no one can change that, you will always be mine even though I'm no longer yours._

_-H"_

(Haymitch's POV)

Sometime in the past few hours Katniss had entered an alliance with the female tribute from district 11, not the smartest decision on her part but then again neither was volunteering. Eden would sneak glances at me whenever she thinks I'm not paying attention but of course I am because I'm doing the same thing. Her bright pink hair has begun to fade leaving a softer pink in its wake. It cascaded down her pale back, held away from her face with two diamond studded clips. The knee length white satin dress adorned her flawless body; I trail my gaze down to her manicured hand where she nervously twists the engagement ring on her finger. Around and around it goes until the skin beneath it began to redden and chafe. I closed the space between us to place my callused hand over her smooth one. "Relax you're making me nervous."

"Sorry," she apologizes flicking away the tear that leaks from her eye. "Is it over?" She asks and I can since the doubt meaning in her words.

"Look at me," I demand grabbing her chin forcefully. "We will never be over."

"You broke my heart Haymitch, the stuff you said-"

"I don't care what I said, I was drunk and hurt. I didn't mean it." I cut her off. "I love you."

"Please don't, don't say things you don't mean. I can't stand it." She whispers.

"I mean it. Let me take you upstairs and show you how much."

"Make me forget those things you said," she moans as we step off the elevator turning to face me I seal my lips over her's. I grope her ass greedily and I know we're not going to make it to the bedroom so I fall into a sitting position on the couch with her straddling me. I reach between us freeing myself from my pants and boxers, sliding her panties aside seething myself in her warmth.

"Take whatever you need angel, I'm yours." I groan into her neck.

"That's right you're fucking mine." She growls possessively, I grip her hips roughly and guide her movements to deliver long deep thrusts. "Don't touch me unless I tell you to, and don't cum, this isn't for you."

"Ok baby," I pacify her falling limp and digging my fingers into the cushion as she continues to ride me furiously for what feels like hours.

"Hold me, hold me like you love me," she pants leaning into my chest.

"I do love you, I can't help it." I move one around her back and knot the other in her silky locks holding her tightly to me, her pert nipples straining against the sheer fabric of her dress.

"Don't lie to me," she cries. "I need you deeper." I quickly flip us over laying her on the couch beneath me as I drive into her. "Yes Haymitch, fuck me," she screams in abandon arching towards me. Angling her hips upward I hear her breath hitch and a fresh batch of tears slide down her temples as she clenches around me with her release. I try to continue thrusting desperate for release but she's having none of it. "Get off," she says and I obey grinding my teeth in frustration moving into a sitting position keeping my eyes trained on hers as she brings her hand up to caress my cheek I relax into her touch. Then suddenly her hand is gone only to return against my skin in a stinging slap. "I hope it fucking hurts." She murmurs sinking to her knees before me and pulling my throbbing dick into her mouth, sucking me hard and deep until I'm sure I'll explode.

"Baby please I need to…"I beg unable to finish my sentence.

"Cum for me Haymitch, scream my name, I want everyone to hear you," and then her soft lips engulf me again and I fall over the edge yelling her name loudly into the living room. She swallows all I give her before she speaks. "Take me to bed, I want to go again," she tells me peppering my covered thighs with kisses.

"Give me a minute to recover," I pant trying to breathe normally.

"I want you to touch me."

"Where?" I ask.

"Everywhere." She replies in a husky voice sauntering to the bedroom. I chase after her on unsteady legs closing the door behind us. We quickly undress and fall into the bed kissing and caressing lovingly, all anger erased from her actions. My lips trail down over her neck to the valley between her breasts and she sobs openly as I worship her body.

"I love you so much, I hate when you cry. I want to make it better, how can I make it better?"

"Just don't stop," she whimpers as I suckle her rosy nipple and I don't until her breathing slows and I know she's asleep.

(Eden's POV)

I groan stretching my arms above my head.

"Good morning beautiful," Haymitch croons placing a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Morning," I grimace extending my legs.

"What's wrong?" He frowns tracing the crease between my brows.

"So sore." I groan.

"Of course you are," he chuckles holding out two Tylenols and a glass of water to me.

"Is this safe?" I wonder.

"I called the doctor when I got up," he nodded.

I take them gratefully and pop them into my mouth, swallowing quickly trying to ignore my aching jaw and throat.

"I'm going to run us a bath, it might help."

"Ok," I agree and he enters the bathroom to run the bath, I allow my eyes to fall shut again.

"Come on bug, water's ready," he calls.

"I can't get up," I whine and without complaining he scoops me up and places me in the warm water, my raw nipples protest stinging wildly.

"God baby you're swollen," he says lightly pressing the wash cloth to the apex of my thighs circling gently, he finishes washing me before wrapping me in a towel and placing me back on the bed. He reached into the white paper bag on the night stand.

"What's that," I wonder as he removes a tube of ointment from it.

"Doctor's orders," he shrugs spreading the creamy blue gel onto his fingers.

"Where are you going to put it?"

"Where do you think," he chuckles reaching for me and my thighs snap shut of their own accord.

"No I'm fine," I protest.

"Like hell you are," he scoffs. "Now come on I don't want you to get a yeast infection they're gross and they stink so you can either let me put it in or we're going to the doctor and he can do it." He threatens.

"Fine."

"Open," he murmurs kissing each knee before I allow them to fall apart. "I'll be quick," he promises gliding his fingers over my outer lips working in until he's circling my hole. "Don't tense you'll just make it worse," he warns coating his fingers again.

"How many times do we have to do this?"

"Once every eight hours until it returns to normal, the first dosage is to reduce pain and swelling, so stop stalling and let me finish."

I exhale shakily closing my eyes, I feel him probing; stretching open the abused tissue inside me and despite the intense pain my body still reacts to his touch granting him entrance with hardly any resistance.

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm trying to get everything ready for my son's arrival on the 16th of next month I'm so excited it's hard to concentrate on anything else but the good news is I'm having a c-section so I'll have plenty of quality writing time in the hospital. Also I've posted some outtakes to this story and it's called 'Speechless outtakes' so check it out if you're interested.


	14. Chapter 14

(Eden's POV)

"Jesus Christ E, what the hell have you been eating the dress won't close?" Vanity said in disbelief still trying to lace me into my wedding dress for the first fitting.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"If this going to be another sob story about you and Haymitch experiencing a dry spell save it, there are plenty of other methods of exercise besides reverse cowgirl."

"First of all I'm not always on top and second I'm not getting fat from a dry spell, it's actually kind of the opposite."

"What are you crazy?" She yelled in disbelief finally understanding what I meant.

"No not crazy, just pregnant." I smile in return.

"Well thanks for the heads up, now I'm going to have to design an entirely new dress but on the plus side you are going to look so cute when you can't see your own toes."

"Yeah um just one more thing, we're having twins."

"Oh jeez, your stretch marks are going to be terrible, you can kiss your sex life goodbye," she laughs. And I burst into tears. "Calm down sweet heart I was just kidding."

"But it's true isn't it?"

"Eden Noel Undersee look at me. You are a beautiful 21 year old, he is a 40 year old drunk. He's going to be ancient while you're still middle aged, add that to the fact that he's madly in love with you and you're carrying his children, I highly doubt he's going to mind the rather unfortunate changes it's going to cause to your body. Besides I don't think you could ever be unattractive I mean you're like perfect. Now cut the water works, you can't let the hormones get the best of you."

"Yeah i guess you're right," I smile wiping away a stray tear.

"I always am. So about the dress, I'm thinking form fitting to really show off your bump without making it look like you've gained weight elsewhere. Maybe a sweetheart neck line because we obviously can't do plunging, you're tits have like tripled in size at least."

"Shut up," I blush crossing my arms over my chest.

"In any case you're going to need an entirely new wardrobe for this pregnancy so we should dip into your victor's salary and go maternity shopping."

"Sure, why not." I sigh letting the gown fall to the floor around my feet before stepping out of it and pulling my long sleeved white maxi dress over my head.

(Haymitch's POV)

"Hey babe," Eden called closing the door to our room behind her.

"Hey angel, how was shopping?"

"Long and uneventful." She yawned.

"You should take a nap then, come on lets lay down we don't have anything to do till around nine tonight. Effie's covering for us in the viewing room with the sponsors so we have the whole day to ourselves." I coax her down to the bed with me and wrap my arms around her.

"Haymitch I really don't feel right," she murmured into my chest.

"Are you gonna puke again?" I tease.

"No I just feel anxious."

"Baby, the doctor said if you need the medicine to take the edge off its better than the constant attacks because eventually you're going to go back to smoking and that is harmful to the pregnancy."

"I don't want to depend on it like I did before.

"It won't be like that, things are different now. You're different now." I clarify.

"I know but I just...I was so far down I had no idea how to get back up. I never want to be like that again. I saw what it did to you."

"Close your eyes baby."

"Haymitch I love you, so much."

"I know."


End file.
